Happy?
by xRaianx
Summary: I put a summary inside, but you will get what that story is about when you read it. There is a slight lime/lemon... but nothing big.
1. Gym

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Short Summary: This story doesn't have anything to do with the anime or manga, just something random from my head. This story is all 'AU' and Sasuke is majorly OOC, Sakura and Sasuke are in normally high school. And the whole story is in Sakura's P.O.V and her thoughts, nothing else.**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I have a problem. And I'm not talking about something little like 'oh my god, I broke a nail' kind of problem, this is big. My boyfriend is... happy? And not the 'hehe' need to laugh all the time because the world is so perfect kind of happy. Or the 'I need to talk to you because I just realized I'm gay' kind of happy either. I'm talking about the... this is so embarrassing, the 'tent in the pants, I'm always horny' kind of happy.

And he's cocky about it too, no pun intended. I always catch him walking around his house with just his boxers on. But don't get me wrong, he has the body of a god and I'm the only one who gets to see it; but it was a major turn off seeing that cocky smirk and the massive bulge below the belt every time I would walked through the door. And before I continue I want everyone to know that he only gets this way when he's around or thinking of me. Which I, unfortunately, have proof of.

* * *

**Sakura's memory...**

Like this one time, when we were in gym, we have gym with the boys yes; but we don't play the same sports. Anyway back to why I was telling you this, oh right... gym. So you know how our uniforms look correct? The giant oversized white sweat shirt and the skin tight red bikini bottoms, I don't approve of the uniform but Sasuke-kun said it looked sexy on me. And yeah if you haven't guessed it yet Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha, is my boyfriend. My horny, hot, can't forget drop dead sexy, stubborn, always get his way boyfriend. Well... almost always gets his way, I'm not easy like most of the girls at school. Which brings me back to my story.

It starts out with this girl in his class, Karin, the biggest slut in our school. Well lucky me we all happened to be in the same gym class; I also was in a few other of Sasuke's classes, but that's for another time too. Karin has had a major crush on Sasuke-kun for a while now, and I'm talking about obsessive crush, so much so that she paid one of the boys to steal one of Sasuke's shirts from the locker room. I heard a rumor that she never washed it and wears it to bed every night... creepy.

So one day in class both the teachers happened to have a meeting at the same time, not very shocking, and I don't know what about so don't ask. But before they left they gave out our assignments that they expected us to do. Well half of us did anyway, the girls were to play volleyball and the boys were to have a basketball game; one group inside the other outside. The good girls did what they were told and went outside to start warming up, while Karin's group of friends and a bunch of guys were heading to the locker rooms, everyone knew what they were going to do. But what caught my eye was that Karin wasn't with them. That sent a panic throughout my body because Sasuke-kun still had not come out of the boy's locker room yet.

I was relieved to spot him emerging from the locker room, with no Karin in sight. He quickly saw me and made his way over, that cocky smirk creeping onto his face. I felt helpless looking into those deep black eyes. I felt like a lone little zebra being stalked by this powerful, clearly male, lion. I didn't stand a chance running outside, he was the fastest runner in the school being on the soccer team, so I let him approach and willingly moved into his strong arms.

"What are you doing in here? I thought all the girls were outside." His voice was calm and deep, warm breath send shivers down my spine and I could feel him smirking again against my neck; god I hate when he did that. "Sakura."

"I forgot... my knee pads in my locker, I was going to get them."

"Is that why you were standing here staring at me?"

"Y-yes?"

"I don't think so Sakura-chan. I think you had something else in mind," he pulled me closer to his body, letting me know just how worked up he had gotten within the last two minutes.

"Sasuke-kun stop it! People are staring at us." I was so embarrassed by his actions, this was the first time I was actually close enough to feel anything if you get what I mean. And what was even more embarrassing was... I liked it! I liked knowing I was the one that did that to him, even though my brain was screaming that this was wrong.

* * *

Luckily Naruto, Sasuke-kun's best friend, decided to intrude. "Hey Teme! What are you doing... oh hi Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy hollered from across the large room. Now I knew everyone was staring at us, and just that thought made the back of my neck flush. Sasuke grunted low in his throat before he moved away from me, the cold 'don't bother me' expression back on his face; it still amazes me how he can do that.

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Don't call me a Dobe, Teme! What were you doing to Sakura-chan anyway? And why is she all red in the face?"

I noticed some of the nerdy boys in the class had a pink tint to their cheeks and the rest had all knowing smirks on their faces; guys are such pigs. I was surprised none of them had mentioned the tent in Sasuke-kun's pants yet, I'm never going to live this down.

"We weren't doing anything Dobe," Sasuke voice held a warning to it; Naruto must have understood that the conversation was over.

"Whatever bastard, just leave her alone and let her get back to her class; we need you as our forward to start the game."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he didn't like being interrupted from his game he was currently playing with me, and it was evident in his voice.

I was planning on running back outside while Sasuke-kun was busy yelling at Naruto, I was hoping to not get caught, I thought he was going to go right over... boy was I wrong. I squeaked feeling Sasuke-kun's arms around me again, pulling me to his chest. "Where are you going?"

"O-outside?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

_'This is getting rediculous! It's like he's permanently aroused all the time!'_

"Sasuke-kun, what do you mean?" I squeaked again feeling something hard rub against my bottom, and I was positive it wasn't a protective cup.

"Your knee pads? Wouldn't want you getting hurt correct?"

I had completely forgotten that was my reasoning for coming in here, when in reality I had my pads in my bag... that was outside near the volleyball court. "O-oh right, I don't think I'll need them; class is almost over and the game probably already started. I'll just go and sit in the shade, maybe read a book," I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hold only tightened, making his lower body press into me harder.

"Or maybe you'd like to finish what we started."

"W-what? Sasuke, sensei might return any minute, please let go."

"But if I do that then everyone will know what you do to me... would you want everyone seeing that?"

"N-no!"

"Then how are we going to fix the situation?" He began kissing up and down my neck, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at how pleasurable it felt; and oh god is was hard to keep quiet. "Sakura... well?"

_'Come on, think quick or he'll jump your bones right here on the court. That's definitely not how I want my first time to be, especially with all these people watching!'_ I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a rough, but very warm hand go up the back of my shirt, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke what are you doing!?"

Sasuke's hand froze just as it reached my bra, and I didn't miss the way he shivered or how his... erection completely vanished at the high pitched screech. Next thing I knew, his hand was gone and I was facing his chest and everything else in the gym; including a very red faced Karin. _'Where did she come from!? Oh wait never mind, I just found out the answer,'_ I glared seeing her shirt ruffled, hair was a mess, and there was a stain at the top of her way too tight bottoms... the girl clearly was off having intercourse with a boy in the class, and wasn't even trying to hide the evidence.

"What are you doing with that junior Sasuke-kun? And you, get your hands off my Sasuke-kun!"

_'Slutty girl say what now? Did she just say her Sasuke? What planet does she live on?'_ But darn my parents for raising a lady, because I would have punched her at that minute. Sasuke must have felt how upset I was because he pulled me closer and began rubbing my back in a comforting manner; he's sweet when the time is right.

"Karin, leave... now."

"What!? But Sasuke-kun, I thought we could go have some fun before class ended... like old times, since we're not in the same class next period."

_'Oh she's going to make me sick, and hello I'm standing right here you know... Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's real girlfriend!'_

"Leave... now." Sasuke's voice held a bit of a bite to it as his demand left those god like lips that do things to me. Karin must have gotten what he was trying to say, with a turn up of her nose she walked away; grabbing some random guy off the court and heading back to the locker room.

_'I have to admit even though I don't like her, and I mean I loath her, she just saved my virginity. With her presence so close it seem to disarouse, if that's even a word, Sasuke-kun; for that moment anyway.'_ And some one must love me today, because both teachers came through the door at that minute, signaling that class was over and to hit the showers. _'Thank god!'_ "Well Sasuke-kun I need to go change and get to our class; so you should probably let go now."

As I tried to move away, I was shocked to be pulled back into the brick wall that was his chest. "Don't think this is over yet Sakura-chan, you've been teasing me throughout class and as you can feel," he took my hand and placed it on the crotch of his pants, I was probably as red as a tomato right now and he just smirked, "I still want you." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then left me, heading for the men's locker room. "See you next period Sakura-chan."

_'At the rate he's going and how happy he is all the time, there's no way I'll be a virgin upon graduation... why me?'_

* * *

**Note: Okay, so I want to know what you think k? I was thinking of continuing the series so really let me know what you think.**

**Review please!**


	2. Locker Room

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

**Note: I got a lot of reviews for 'Happy?' so I've decided to continue the story and add a few more chapters! Yay! **

* * *

**Remember Sakura's P.O.V.**

Among every other class I have in school with him, I also see Sasuke-kun after school as well. As I had mentioned last time that Sasuke-kun is on the soccer team for school, and I just happened to be on the cheer leading squad. And yeah, I know what you're thinking, a nerdy girl like me being an air headed cheer girl is shocking; trust me it was all his idea, he just likes seeing me in little skimpy skirts.

And being on the team is another reason why Karin hates me, she's the captain of the squad, but wasn't at school the day of try-outs so the other girls put me on the team. It has its goods and bads, the goods are we practice the same time as the soccer team every day and cheer at all their games, so I get to spend more time with Sasuke. Another, sometimes, good thing is that in the beginning and end of the season when it's blazing hot out, the guys always divide up into teams for a practice match of 'shirts and skins'; and just guess who always is on the skins team.... I think Sasuke-kun pays his coach a little more money than his salary to allow that to happen. But of course he denies it, and claims that since he and Naruto are the best on the team; him being the better of the two, it wouldn't be a challenge unless they were on oppositie sides. And that he always wound up on the skins team because Naruto looked horrible with his shirt off; I have no room to judge on that because I've never seen him. But for whatever the reason every girl within a mile of the soccer field gets to see his golden brown broad chest in the late summer and spring; which I am never happy about because I should be the only one to look at him. He keeps telling me that I'm the only girl he wants and to just ignore them like he does, but it's so hard to do that when you're suppose to be practicing but the rest of your squad is ogling your boyfriend!

But the bads... again since Karin is the captain, I have to do whatever she says. And we hardly ever practice because she is always off... playing with a member of the football team; and she claims to love Sasuke-kun ha! I don't know why I get so worked up over stuff like that, I guess because before I came to this school Sasuke-kun and Karin had been dating. Yeah I know, it's hard to believe, I didn't at first either; but Sasuke confirmed it to me one day after school.

* * *

"You what!?"

"It was a mistake, one I will not make again."

"Well that explains why she hates me... I'm her replacement."

"Hear me when I say this, you are no replacement for anyone, is that understood? As you can see by her obsessive habits I was the one to break up with her; she wasn't want I was looking for."

"And I was?" _'Even though I don't know how that's possible.'_ I couldn't see why she wasn't his type, a side from the crazed obsessed thing, she wasn't all that bad. Despite not liking her, I had to admit Karin wasn't ugly; no far from that actually. If she wore clothes that fit her body a little better, and stopped sleeping with every boy in the senior class, she would have been more of a prize to keep at Sasuke-kun's side. Just thinking about that made my stomach twist in a sickening way, only did it relax when he pulled me into his embrace.

"You're perfect."

I didn't believe that one bit, plus the fact that his hand was caressing my butt... wasn't convincing me very much.

"And you're horny, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"I believe I am, will you help this time?" his voice was a little to excited for my liking.

"No Sasuke-kun, I will not help, and shouldn't you be getting changed for practice?"

"That is what my plan was if you noticed," he motioned to the mens' locker room door behind him.

"Oh! Well then you should go, and I need to get ready also."

"I've got a better idea."

I really hate that cocky smile of his, but against my better judgment I humored him this one time, "What is your idea Sasuke-kun?"

His smirk got wider when he realized I was submitting to him, "Why don't we change together?"

_'I knew it would be perverted.'_ "Sasuke-kun you aren't allowed in the girls' room and I am not allowed in the guys'!"

"Karin comes to the guys' locker room all the time."

"But... she's not me." He let out sigh of frustation but thankfully didn't push it any farther, knowing I wasn't going to go for it anyway.

* * *

Just as we were about to go our separate ways my red headed team captain burst throught the gym doors across the room, a boy not for behind her. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him, then not surpriseling she practically jumped on him. If he hadn't had quick reflexes, her extra weight would have caused them both to crash to the floor. I was about to squeak in disgust and go report her to a teacher; it's one thing to know what she does, but seeing it is a completely different story.

But before a sound even left my lips Sasuke covered my mouth and dragged me into the locker room. I suspected they hadn't seen his rash actions because they still were laying on the floor scratching at each others bodies. And then I realized something that I had missed a few mintues before. The steam still filled the room from the last few people to use the showers, and the harsh smell of all the different colognes mixing with the sour smelling scent of sweaty clothes, wasn't hard to miss.

"Sasuke-kun! This is the boys' locker room!"

"So? You would have freaked if I had dragged you into the girls' one; and I know you didn't want to witness that as much as I didn't."

"But Sasuke, they could come in here any minute!" I watched as he slightly pushed the door open to look back out, at first I thought he was going to spy on them as they finished their little game; but to my relief he made a very disgusted face and closed the door again.

"I doubt they'll make it off the floor... we're safe in here."

_'That's easy for you to say, this is clearly familiar territory for you; but I'm swimming in uncharted waters- oh god... is that a pair of briefs over there!?'_

Sasuke must have seen how red my face felt and followed my gaze to the white undergarments laying on a pile of other stuff not far away. He must have been angry about my reaction to seeing another man's underwear, which I would like to mention I didn't want to see, because he practically stomped over and yanked the piece of cloth up then rammed it into the nearest trash bin.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you do that!? They weren't yours to touch!" But I had to admit I felt a lot better now that I couldn't see them. And before you ask yes I know they weren't Sasuke's because he only wears boxers; and I know that because everytime I go over his apartment that's all he's in. He's lucky I'm one of the only people that visits him, because I'm sure the newspaper deliver boy wouldn't want to see that; not that Sasuke isn't good looking of course.

"They were Sai's and I told him last time that if he left out again and I saw them, they were going in the trash."

He's explaination was to deaf ears because I stopped listening the moment Sai's name was said; and the only question that was running through my mind and probably every girl out there reading this, _'Why wasn't he wearing any underwear?_'

"Sakura, stop thinking about it."

"S-stop thinking a-about what?" I couldn't believe he caught me, it was so embarrassing. He didn't answer my question, just gave me an all knowing glare; yeah there was no denying it, he knew exactly what I was thinking. I felt guilty that I was thinking about another man while my boyfriend was standing right there; I was about to apologize, but when I looked up he was already walking down the aisle towards the rest of the lockers.

He came upon to the last one in the row and I could see him fiddle with the lock; I could only assume that it was his. My suspicions were conformed when he began pulling out his soccer equipment... and to my horror, he began taking off his uniform.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting changed, seeing as how I have practice right now and this is the mens' locker room," he stated as if it was nothing while continuing to disrobe. I covered my eyes to give us both the respect he clearly didn't care about.

_'I shouldn't even be in here! I need to leave!'_ I turned and ran back to the door, hoping to get some fresh air once I left; it had suddenly become very hard to breathe it seemed. But some god up there must have hated me today. I didn't open the door once I got there, fearing what I know I was going to see if I did. The loud moans and grunts were a tell tale sign that Karin hadn't finished with her latest partner. _'Oh god, I'm trapped!'_ I felt like a helpless rabbit trapped in a cave, with the big bad wolf creeping up behind me.

Sasuke's big muscular arms wrapped themselves around my tiny waist; I could tell by the texture pressing into my back that he still hadn't put a shirt on. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you that desparate to get away from me?" There was that arrogant cockyness to his voice again which always angered me.

"No... it's just, I s-shouldn't be here w-while you're changing," I couldn't even look him in the face, knowing I had a blush deeper than the reddest tomato ever grown.

"I don't have a problem with you staring at me... I know you want too."

"W-what!? No that's not true!" His hand moved from my waist and began traveling south, way too far south for my liking. "Sasuke-kun?" I tried my best to stop him, but his hands were too fast; and before I knew it, he had slipped past my skirt and was pressing a digit into my panties.

"You're lying Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke, stop please... please," I was afraid, it was plain and simple and I wasn't denying it. Many things were running through my mind about this very situation. I was afraid mainly for the phyiscal part of what he was doing, I never have had sex before, but reading all those medical books that are required to get into medical school... I know a girl's first time is never easy. Another part of me was deathly afraid of the way my body was reacting to his touch, I didn't want to enjoy his touch; because I didn't want to be seen as a slut to him... I didn't want to be like Karin. Once all these thoughts went through my head I realized Sasuke had moved me away from the door and laid me down on the long bench between the rows of lockers.

"Sasuke-kun!"

It was getting really hard to focus on the situation at hand with him practically laying on top of me, his hands were all over my body; and he kept kissing my neck. "Sasuke... Sasuke listen to me, please stop," my body wasn't listening to my brain right now, I wanted to push him away and run out not caring if Karin was still there or not. But my body was betraying me as my hands started roaming across his well toned chest.

_'Why am I doing this? What is he doing to me, I don't want to lose my virginity like this. Wait, when did he unbutton my shirt!?'_ "Sasuke!"

"I was wondering how far down that blush went."

"Sasuke-kun... you s-shouldn't be saying such things. What if someone comes in?" just the thought of someone opening that door at that moment had me covering my bra clad chest, I could feel my heart racing inside my rib cage.

**'That's all you could say!' **'What if someone comes in!?'** 'Hello you're about to lose your innocence in the boys' locker room on a bench no less, and that's all you can think of!' **my subconscious, which I deemed my 'Inner' was screaming in my head. I knew it was right, but what could I do? Sasuke-kun wasn't listening to my pleas and at this point it would probably take a teacher's appearance to stop him... or one very pissed off best friend.

* * *

"Sasuke! You're late for... what the hell is going on in here!?" the blonde was in utter shock seeing Sasuke laying on top of me. But Sasuke didn't move, in fact he moved closer to me but I realized quickly that he was covering me up with his body. "Teme what the hell is going on? What were you doing to Sakura-chan?"

"Cover up," it was a demand that I was going to ingore, he knew I didn't like being bossed around... even by him, but the gentle kiss he gave me after cooled my rage. I pulled my shirt back together once he stood to face the steaming teen at the door.

"Teme... you have about five seconds to explain yourself."

I could see Naruto was visibly shaking in anger, about the situation itself or the calm expression on Sasuke's face I didn't know which; but I wasn't going to lay around and find out. Judging by the fact that Naruto had come from the door leading from the gym instead of the one on the other side of the locker room I had noticed, and yeah I knew that door was there but I couldn't go out that one because it lead right to the soccer field and someone would have seen me; this information meant that Karin and the boy were finished their little romp... or were almost interrupted like we were, and she dragged him somewhere else.

But if they had finished that meant that she was probably dressed and heading out to practice with the rest of the squad; which meant I was really late and going to be in trouble. I jumped off the bench once all my clothes were back in their proper place and began to head for the door. "I h-have to go! I'm late for practice!"

"Oh no you don't! Hold it Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" I was surprised he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room; he never yelled at me before, and the grip he had on me was beginning to hurt. "Naruto please!"

"Sakura-chan what was tha-."

"Let her go Dobe."

"Like I'm going to listen to you, I still want answers Teme, and neither of you are leaving until I get them."

_'Naruto, please don't make me explain this.'_

"She didn't do anything, it was me... let her go." Sasuke was very calm when he spoke, but I saw how his hand shot out to grip the other boy's... forcing him to release my arm.

Once he let me go I quickly left the room, but I was a little worried as to what would happen the minute the door closed. I wanted to stay and make sure a fight didn't break out, but I was already late for practice and I knew Karin has been looking for an excuse to kick me off the team. So against my better judgment I went to the girls' locker room to change. My mind was still racing with the events that happened and what would have and what was probably happening right now; I couldn't bare the thought of Naruto hurting Sasuke. But I just couldn't blame him for it, I was more ashamed of my actions than his, I should have had better control.

_'I can't believe I was going to give in so easily... that was too close.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay that was the next story, if you still want me to continue the different stories you have to review! And there wasn't a lemon, small lime... maybe, but I'm working on a lemon soon!**

**Special People:  
**Sakura Yukimi  
Amaku no Romansuu-chan  
YukiSakura328  
sakka san


	3. Sick

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner'**

_*physically coughing* You'll understand when you read it!_

* * *

I'm starting to worry, Naruto caught us in the locker room 4 days ago and I haven't seen Sasuke since then. He didn't even show up for his soccer practice that day or any since. _'Naruto was upset about what was happening yeah, but he wouldn't report Sasuke-kun to their coach would he... they're best friends.'_

And of course I wasn't the only one to notice his absense either, "Where is my Sasuke-kun! What did you do to him Haruno!?"

_'Of course it's my fault, it's always my fault.'_ I tried to ignore her and focus on my school work, but her little gang that follow her around are hard to not notice.

It's now friday and Sasuke-kun still isn't back, my mind was made up; after school I was going over to his apartment to find out what was going on. My heart was already racing just thinking about it. So now I stand outside of his apartment, questioning myself if I should knock or not. _'Come on get a grip girl, this is your boyfriend, he's not going to bite... I hope. But maybe he has someone in there that he's... no! Don't think like that! Sasuke-kun won't betray me. Just knock and get it over with!'_

The decision was made for me though when the door suddenly opened, "How long were you going to stand there before you decided to knock?"

"Sasuke-kun?" Even with the door opened, it was hard for me to recognize his voice, he was being very quiet... even for him.

"Hn?"

"Can I come in... please?"

"...My place is a mess and you'll freak, what do you want?"

I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I put on a smile despite the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. His voice was harsh and he didn't even try to hide it, something was going on in there that he didn't want me to find out. "It's nothing really, I was just coming to see if you were okay. You hav-."

"I'm fine."

"Oh... okay, well good night then Sasuke-kun." As I turned to head down the stairs I heard the door open a little more, I assumed he was coming out, but I couldn't imagine why though.

"Sakura wait *cough*."

Whatever he was going to say after that was lost to the fit of coughs that racked his body. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" I immediately ran back to his side seeing him leaning against the door frame. He was having trouble breathing and when I went to help him stand back up, I felt how flushed and sweaty he was, _'He's running a fever, now wonder he hasn't been in school and that also explains why he's so mad; I would be too if someone was bothering me while I slept. But why wouldn't he want me to come in?'_ "Sasuke-kun come on, you need to get back in bed," but despite his obivous sickness he still had the strength to stop me from going into his apartment.

"No Sakura... I don't want *cough* you in *cough* *cough*."

"What is in there you don't want me to see? Please Sasuke-kun you can tell me."

He turned away from me and I could have sworn I heard him mumble something, but with his hushed tone and scratchy voice from being sick, I didn't get any of what was said; and knowing him he did it on purpose. "Sasuke-kun... I can't understand you if you're talking to the couch."

"Idon'twantyoucatchingwhatIhave... *cough*."

"Um okay, one more time only slower and look at me!" I turned his head to make him look me in the eye when he spoke this time.

"I don't... want you catching what I have *cough*."

_'He's more worried about me than his own health... he can be so sweet at times.' _"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine, I want to take care of you. Have you been sick since tuesday?" I was finally able to get him back into the apartment and onto the couch.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, it won't hurt to have someone take care of you for once. Now you just stay here and rest and I'll make you some soup for dinner, okay?"

"Sakura?"

"I'll make tomato soup."

"Thank you." I knew those words had two meanings to them, Sasuke rarely spoke full sentences, but the words that did leave his lips always had a special meaning to them.

* * *

I came out a half hour later, and like I promised, a big bowl of tomato soup in hand. "Sasuke-kun, your oh?" _'He's asleep!' _He must have been really sick to fall asleep that fast, especially with me here,_ 'Poor baby, I'll just let him rest; but what do I do with his dinner?' _I didn't really like tomato soup, so I wasn't going to eat it.

I was just about to bring in back into the kitchen to freeze, when I noticed he began to stir from his sleep; his nose began twitching like a rabbits'. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm fine."

Once he ate, which I made sure of because if he didn't have one descent meal he was going to get worse, and I washed everything in the kitchen my phone started buzzing away. It was in the other room and I wasn't surprised when I heard Sasuke answer it. I couldn't hear the conversation but I guess it wasn't going well because Sasuke had come into the kitchen... the phone out stretched away from him. I could hear the person on the phone screaming, I thought it was my mother; but why would she be yelling at Sasuke-kun, he's answered my phone several times. Then I thought it may have been my father, he had a problem with me always being at Sasuke's place; me being his baby and all, he was very protective.

"Why does she have your number?"

_'She, so it was a woman that he obviously didn't like... oh god!'_ I immediately knew who had called and cringed, I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at for missing practice, "It's a rule, being the captain she needs to know why someone misses a practice. And don't look at me that way Sasuke-kun this is your fault for making me join the squad!" I snatched the phone from him with a glare.

* * *

I didn't even get a chance to speak once I put the phone to my ear because Karin was still screaming.

"Haruno, why did my Sasuke-kun answer your phone, what are you doing to him!?"

"Karin I-."

"You missed practice today, that's twice in a week, I won't have it!"

"I know but-."

"And why does he sound sick, what's going on!?"

"Karin I."

"What are you two doing? You better not be at his house!"

"Wait a min-."

"What are you doing that is so important to skip practice!"

"WE WERE HAVING SEX, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I COULDN'T WAIT TO LEAVE SCHOOL TO JUMP HIM ON HIS COUCH!" I didn't wait for a response and slammed the phone down so hard on the counter, I'm pretty sure it is cracked. But I was so pissed at the time I didn't care; she just wouldn't let me get a complete sentence out.

* * *

After I took a few breaths to calm myself down it was then that I realized what I just said... in front of Sasuke no less. "Oh god!"

"If I had known you wanted to do that I would have been more prepared, I'll have to admit though... with being sick I don't know how good my performance will be, so I apologize before hand."

"Sasuke stop it and go lay back down, I wasn't thinking when I said that!" **'Oh you were thinking of something!'** "I just said that to shut her up."

I had started backing up towards the sink when he came forward, he must have seen how panicked I was by his actions because he started to laugh; which turned into a hacking cough a few seconds later. "See what your fooling around did, you shouldn't even be up off the couch; now go lay back down."

"Will you join me?"

"Only to lay down and nothing else, now move," I pushed him rather forcefully into the other room, which I'm sure if he wasn't sick I would have never been able to do.

"When I get better maybe? *cough*."

"When you're better and a ring on this finger," I indicated what I meant by pointing to my left hand ring finger, "Then yes definitely."

"I'll hold you to that."

There was a glint in his eye that told me we weren't joking around anymore.

* * *

**Note: Okay so this was a short story, but the next I'll try to make longer... if you review!**

**Special People:  
**  
YukiSakura328  
Sakura Yukimi  
Amaku no Romansuu-chan  
sakka san

**Yay, reviews! Keep um coming please!**


	4. Parents

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

'talking'

_'thinking'_

**'inner'**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V **

I swear, for all the bad luck Sasuke had as a child, the gods are making it up to him now. It was an over night miracle, and I was there to witness it. Sasuke had talked me, more like guilted, me into staying the night. And don't ask how he got my father's approval, because that is another one of those once in a life time things too; but I had a sneaking suspicion that my mother was also in on his plan. Well on saturday morning he was like a new person; his fever, coughing, and aches were all gone and he was getting dressed for his soccer match.

"Sasuke-kun, you should rest one more day, and besides your coach isn't going to let you play when you missed the two practices right before the game."

"You'd think that right? But this is the biggest game of the season, next to the championship, and we play our rivals that we haven't lost to in 3 years... we aren't about to start now. Plus Naruto can't win this alone, coach practically begged me to come on the phone earlier."

"Oh... well I still think you should rest, with all that coughing you were doing yesterday I doubt you will be able to run much today."

"I'll be fine, I heal quickly and with the care you gave me last night... I feel better than ever."

"What care? All I did was make you a soup and stay over."

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready also? You are a cheerleader and won't they be there too?"

"No... I mean yes they will be there, but I won't be cheering today. Because unlike your coach Karin doesn't allow anyone, but herself of course, to cheer at a game if they missed the practice before; which was yesterday."

"Well you're still coming, and you can cheer solely for me."

_'There's that god almighty complex he's got showing up again._' "Well if you want me at the game you need to let me go home and change, because as much as I like wearing your t-shirts to bed, I refuse to wear them out in public where who knows will see us."

"But I like you in my clothes just as much as your uniform, I want everyone to know who you are with."

_'Possessive much? I mean it's cute to an extent, but when you say it like that it's creepy.'_

**'What are you complaining about!? You should be greatful it's you he's possessive over; think how you would feel if it were... Karin.'**

_'You've got a point there.'_

But no matter how much I agreed with my inner, I would not change my mind about wearing Sasuke's clothes outside... a girl has to have her limits. I don't think that's too much to ask but something inside, probably inner, was screaming that with all these demands I've giving he was going to start pushing away. I didn't want that to happen so before we left his place to go to my house I quickly grabbed one of his lighter jackets from the closet; the smile he gave me was well worth the fit Karin was going to have when we got there.

* * *

"Morning daddy... how are you?" that had to be the stupid question to ever come out of my mouth, seeing the clearly displeasing look he was sending Sasuke's way. My father had never liked Sasuke-kun, and I don't think he ever will like Sasuke-kun. Ever since we started going out, not on dates mind you because I was only 15 when we met and father said no dating till 17, so let's say hanging out instead.

Anyway since the very beginning daddy hasn't liked him, but then again he probably wouldn't like any other boy I would go out with because they were taking his little girl form him. But he always calls him the 'horny dog', when Sasuke isn't around, and keeps telling me he's trouble and only wants to have sex with me. Well he's half right at least, Sasuke does want sex but I don't think he would ever force me to go all the way; but Sasuke does have his good sides too, and I think they out trump his hornyness or at least equal to it on some days.

So back to my parents, daddy hates him but mom adores him. She thinks he's the sweetest, nicest, most respectful little gentlemen she has ever known. But of course my mother has also been secretly planning my wedding and baby shower form our basement since I was born; oh yeah she thinks I don't know... but I so do! Right now I think she's just waiting for Sasuke to ask me that all important question before she breaks out the balloons and cake. I keep telling her not to get her hopes up, but she won't listen... I'm the only sane one in my family.

"I'm fine sweet heart, what about you? Everything the same as it was since yesterday morning when you left for school?"

"Yes daddy, not a hair out of place, see," I pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had put up earlier and allowed my waist lenght hair to cascade down my back; bending slightly to show him the top of my head to complete my joke... but he wasn't laughing. Nope not at all, in fact I don't even know if he heard me, he just kept his gaze on Sasuke and never looked away.

"You don't look sick boy." That was another of father's names for Sasuke, come to think of it, he has never called Sasuke-kun by his first or last name... mostly just boy.

"I'm feeling much better, your daughter took great care of me, she will be an excellent doctor someday." I could tell he was straining to keep his control with every breath he took, I was very proud of him for that.

"Let see that she does then hm?" I knew that was definitely a shot at Sasuke's hormones, but all he did was glare back, which made my father glare too.

_'At this rate Sasuke's going to miss the game!'_

Luckily my mother happened to be walking by and noticed our dilemma. "Oh Sakura, sweetie welcome home... oh! And you brought Sasuke-kun with you too; how are you feeling today?" She came over and pulled dad away from the door, while signaling for us to come in.

_'Thank you mother!'_

_

* * *

_

"So, since it's saturday, what are you kids doing today?"

"Well Sasuke-kun has a soccer game and we were going to that; I just came home to change."

"You're going to play in a soccer game, and yet you were sick last ni-."

"Who's hungry? I bet you are Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't play a game on an empty stomach... I made pancakes."

_'You shouldn't play on a completely full stomach either mother, he'll get sick again.'_

"Hn." Mom took that as a yes and next thing I knew there was a plate of like 12 pancakes in front of him.

"Um...mom, there's this thing called over kill, and you passed that 8 pancakes ago."

"Oh stop that Sakura, he's a growing boy and he needs to eat a lot."

I knew Sasuke's eating habits, it consisted of tomatoes... and that's about it; there was no way he was going to eat all those so I took pity on him and grabbed another plate and took 6 of the pancakes for me to eat. Then I grabbed a tomato and knife and cut small pieces up, putting them on top for him; that was the second smile he gave me that day.

* * *

After breakfast I ran upstairs to change while my parents, mostly mother, was entertaining Sasuke with probably embarrassing baby stories of me; while father just shot death glares at him, and was planning to break us up. At some point father must have left to go open the bakery because when I returned to my room from the bath, Sasuke was sitting on my bed.

"Sasuke-kun... aren't you suppose to be downstairs in the kitchen? If daddy finds out."

"Your father left already, and your mother let me come up here... I think she expects something to happen."

"Well she can keep waiting because once you leave, I will get dressed and we can go to the game."

"What if I don't leave?"

_'Oh god, he's starting already, it's only 7 in the morning.'_ "Sasuke-kun not now please, we don't know if father will be coming back."

"Hn."

That was not an 'okay I'll listen hn', that was an 'I don't care if your father sees us naked in bed together hn', this was just not my week. He stood from the bed and I could see he was going to try and trap me between his body and the door, then torture me to give in to him; well I wasn't letting that happen. Before he had a chance to move I already had the door open and was heading back to the bathroom.

But me being the clumsy girl I am, some how I tripped up and lost the towel that was covering me. I didn't have the time to go back for it because any minute now he was going to burst through the door, so I just continued on to my intended destination; and didn't feel safe until I heard the click of the lock behind me.

But now I was stuck in the bathroom, and in my fast paste attempt to get in here without him seeing me, I completely forgot that I had used the last towel to dry off with; and now said towel was laying on the floor in the hall... so not only was I stuck in the bathroom, I was naked and freezing in the bathroom.

"Sakura... you plan on coming out?"

"N-no, not until you go downstairs Sasuke-kun!"

"Weren't you wearing this towel when we were in your room? Why was it out here?... Are you naked in there?"

_'Oh god he acts like a child sometimes!'_ "Sasuke-kun please just leave the towel and go downstairs, if we keep fooling around like this we're going to miss the game; and wasn't that the point in the first place?... Sasuke?... Sasuke-kun are you even listening to me!?"

"Aren't you cold sitting on the end of the tub with nothing on?"

_'How does he know that I'm sitting on the tub, and why does his voice sound so much closer?'_ "Sasuke... how do you kno-."

"You know that there are two doors to this bathroom right? You might want to lock both doors next time."

Head rushes are not the greatest things in the world to feel. The moment Sasuke said this all the blood drained from my face and then quickly rushed back up as I began to blush. Turning to my right I noticed he was standing in the doorway of the second door that was connected to this bathroom. I did the first thing I could think of and shielded my body from him with the shower curtain.

"Get out now Sasuke-kun!"

"That blush goes a lot farther than I saw last time."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What's going on in there? Sakura, why is the bathroom door locked?"

"Oh god it's mom, get out before she sees us!"

"Sakura... are you in there? Is Sasuke-kun in there too?"

"W-What!? No momma he's not!"

"Oh shoot, well don't keep him waiting in your room; and don't forget to use protec-."

"Mother!" I was never going to live this day down... ever.

"Well what ever happens it better be quick or you're going to be late for the game."

_'Oh crap! I completely forgot there was a reason I was in here.'_ "Sasuke, please go downstairs; if not then just go to the game without me," I was tired of this pressure he always put on me, but I was not backing down and letting him see me in my birthday suit.

"I don't know what the big deal is, I've seen the top half of you... now it's only fair to see the rest. After all... I'll be seeing it eventually."

"Oh you're that confident you'll get me huh? Well hate to break it to you, you haven't yet and you won't!" In my enraged fit I didn't notice that he had moved from the door and was now practically standing on top of me.

"That's not what you said last night. You said when I put a ring on this finger," he pulled my hand from behind my shield and began messaging it, "I could have you."

"Sasuke-kun," there was that look again, something was screaming at me that he was serious.

Thankfully Sasuke's pride was even more stubborn than his lust; he was never late for a game and wasn't about to start, but he wasn't going without me either. So he left the bathroom quickly and returned, not with my towel, but a pair of clothes I didn't really wish to imagine.

* * *

Now I'm glad I grabbed a jacket on the way out of his apartment. It's barely the beginning of April, it happens to be 49 degrees out which to me is freezing! And I'm sitting on the cold steel bleachers at 9 in the morning, in a tube top and mini skirt! If I don't feel like a hooker, then Karin's a virgin. So I'm sitting here freezing my butt off, and every guy on both teams is staring at me with the same eyes that Sasuke-kun gets when he's happy. I have a feeling that was his plan all along, get the other team distracted so they couldn't win the game; a great way to use your girlfriend's body for other pleasures than your own, all men are pigs!

Oh and speak of the horny bastard that is putting me through this himself; Sasuke-kun finally makes his appearance out of the locker room, for what seemed like hours, and takes a look at what his handy work has done. I could see that proud smirk quickly turn into a scowl when he eyed his own teammates ogling me too; but once they saw him they immediately went back to their pre-game warm ups and he walked over to me.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you pick this out!? Everyone's staring at me and I'm freezing!"

"I don't see how that's possible with the blush on your face. And why is the jacket open if you're cold? Zip it up."

"Because if I do that I look like a giant blackberry (The fruit not the phone) and I would choke to death on how much colonge is sprayed on it! And why is it smelling like Axe anyway? You don't wear cologne or aftershave." I was beginning to think he was trying to hide something from me.

"My brother dragged me to a night club last week and it smelled of cigarettes, that was the only thing that would kill the smell; I forgot I put it on there until you said something. Hell if it's still that strong I guess I'll have to throw that one away."

"If you say so," I was having a hard time believing that, but Sasuke never lied to me before and it was a rarity that he mentioned his older brother in polite conversation; so it most have been a true statement.

"Haruno!"

"Oh god." I knew she was around there somewhere, I could feel her antenna searching for Sasuke the moment we arrived. And here she comes, in all her make uped and perfumed glory... the slut herself.

"Haruno! What are you doing here? You missed practice, you can't cheer at the game!"

"I'm not here to do that, I'm here because me boyfriend is on the team... you know. Sasuke... standing right here."

"I can see Sasuke-kun fine, I'm not stupid!"

_'I beg to differ.'_

"And what were you doing to him last night!? If he was sick I should have been over there, not you!"

_'Yup, she's gone to Karin land again, doubt she'll be coming back to reality anytime soon.'_

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"I have to go warm up, I'll be over at the half."

And for the first time ever, which shocked the hell out of me, he kissed me on the cheek right in front of Karin. I thought she was going to have a heart attack right there on the field, and I was beginning to think Sasuke's fever had returned. He didn't say anything else, just gave me a smirk and walked over to the team... but the glare Karin was giving me could make hell freeze. Is there a word stronger than loathe in the human dictionary, because I know whatever that word is, I am beyond that on her list.

* * *

**Note: Okay now you know Sakura's father hates Sasuke, and that her mother want them to get married. This will be the last story in Sakura's past, I'm going to put the rest in her present, except there maybe some in Sasuke's past to fill in what his past was like. And yeah Itachi is alive in this story, but the boys don't talk much; you'll find out later what that's about.**

**Special People:  
**madnessbreakout.  
Amaku no Romansuu-chan  
Wrathisred  
sasusaku4  
Sakura Yukimi  
YukiSakura328  
sakka san  
**Luv the reviews keep them up and I continue the stories! review please.**


	5. Interrupted

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner'**

**Note: Okay now this one is in the present, but still sakura's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

All of that happened last month, all the craziness and drama that comes with boys and high school. Karin still hates me, oh and the guys won that that game with Sasuke scoring the winning goal might I mention. I quit cheering, much to Sasuke's displeasure, but I just couldn't handle that bitch any longer; I'm so glad she's out of here in three weeks. And I think Sasuke's excitied too, he's tired of Karin too and he can't wait to go to university.

I found out a few weeks ago that Itachi had it all planned out since he took over their father's company. After Sasuke finishes college he will take his place as co-owner of the company, and basically be set for the rest of his life; while little old me still has one more year of high school. Although I will be taking college level courses most of the day because I'm in most of Sasuke's classes right now; except I took cooking instead of business management like he did, so that will be the only high school level class I'm in. I still am working to become a doctor, so we will both have very sucessful careers at the end of our school years.

Since I'm not a cheer leader anymore and don't have practice, I have to wait on the side lines while Sasuke practices; the championship is coming up soon so they've been training everyday after school. And on their breaks Naruto and he come sit in the shade with me. Naruto finally got over the while locker room thing, after Sasuke told him to grow up and act his age, that ended up in another fight; but at least we're all talking now.

"Teme! Don't sit so close to Sakura-chan... we don't need her flashing the team because you can't control yourself!"

Well I didn't say it was polite conversation now did I? Naruto has been on this big brother protection mode course for about a week now. Every time I see Sasuke, he isn't far behind, and he watches him like a hawk; making sure that hand of his goes no farther than my back. I have to admit it is nice to have someone on my side, my mother is no help and daddy doesn't count because he doesn't even want us to be together... which isn't what I want. But I know Sasuke is hating every minute of Naruto babysitting him; he kepts trying to get me away but that's not working.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke smirked pulling me closer to him under the tree, knowing full well his blonde best friend was furious... this wasn't going to end well. So being the only mature responsible adult out of the 3 of us I decided to defuse the fight by moving back over to where I was originally sitting. I heard Naruto's triumphant laugh and rolled my eyes getting back to my book, but I didn't miss the glare Sasuke shot at both of us; which I felt needed to be rendered immediately and not give him the wrong idea.

"You're sweaty from practicing Sasuke-kun, and you were making me hot."

His glare immediately turned into a smirk and I knew right where his thought process went. He didn't get a chance to respond however because their coach announced that break was over and to stop flirting with the cheer leaders; which a group of boys was doing at the moment. "Come on Teme let's go, you can ogle Sakura-chan later!" Naruto practically dragged Sasuke from his sitting position on the grass; knowing that if he just left him there Sasuke would never return to practice.

* * *

The next time I looked up I really wished I hadn't, Karin and a few other girls from the squad were heading right in my direction. Ever since I quit the squad she has been on my case, I think even worse now than before. "Haruno! This is a closed practice and only squad members are allowed to be here, we don't want you relieving our cheers to the enemy."

_'She joking right? One, the cheers are the same ones that every other school does. Two, I could care less about that, and if I was planning to do that wouldn't I have done so while I was on the squad? And three, what enemy!? This girl is out of her mind!'_ "Karin... I'm waiting for Sasuke to finish practice like I do everyday, and their coach doesn't have a problem with that."

"Well... you're taking notes on our moves and we want you to leave!" one of Karin's lackeys behind her sneared.

"I'm not taking notes, I'm reading a book... do you even know what that is?"

"I don't like your attitude Haruno, you're disturbing our practice."

_'What practice? you've been in the locker room for the past half an hour and the rest of the team has been sun bathing out here, there's no skill involved in that... unless they forgot sun tan lotion.'_

"Is there a problem over here ladies?"

All heads turned to the tall, grey haired man that was behind the group, "Kakashi-sensei."

The man in his early 30's smiled at me and then repeated his question. I knew him fairly well, he being Sasuke's soccer coach for the past 3 years and also our literature teacher this year; he knew me quite well too. And being one of the few people that knew what happened in Sasuke's past he was very close to both brothers, like a second father almost; so me being with Sasuke-kun, he treats me like a daughter.

"Hatake-sensei, Haruno-san is bothering our practice that is suppose to be closed... please make her leave."

"I don't see how she's bothering you, when she's been sitting here reading the whole time. What really should be a bother is that group of boys over there staring at your teammates."

"Oh those are the football players, their our boyfriends," Karin's second lackey spoke up, she's not the brightest bulb in the box as you can tell.

"I thought you were having a closed practice?"

"Oh we are... oops."

"Ladies, I suggest you go back over and continue your practice and leave Haruno-san alone."

"Yes sensei," Karin shot me one more glare before all 3 went back across the field.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Not a problem Sakura-san, you have been helping Sasuke with the final exam studying correct?"

"Yes I have sensei, but I don't see why I have to though... he has the top grade in his year."

Kakashi-sensei just smiled and waved, then returned to the boys that were doing practice drills. "Shikamaru! Stop day dreaming and get back to practicing... better yet, Kiba get out of the goal; Nara will be taking over."

"How troublesome."

* * *

"Um... Naruto, excuse me for asking, but why are you here?" After the guys' practice was finished, Sasuke afford to buy me dinner like he always does, and then I wanted ice cream. So now here we are at the ice cream parlor, when to my surprise Naruto walks through the door and sits down at our table.

"Well for two reasons Sakura-chan... the first being that I am here to protect you from Teme over there; and two, this is the last place I'd ever see him... so I had to come in and see if he was going to eat any ice cream."

"No, Naruto. Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets; we only came here because I wanted some ice cream," I smiled taking a quick lick of my waffle cone filled with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, my favorite.

"Well I was hoping you'd change his mind about that."

"Are you planning on following us home as well Dobe?"

"If you mean by your apartment and if Sakura-chan is staying the night; then yes I will be joining you on your venture home. Because as far as I know Sakura-chan does not live with you. I know for a fact that Haruno-san would never allow her to spend the night unsurperivised."

"Are you his lackey now Dobe?"

"What!? No, but after what I saw in the locker room last month I should be, you are still a virgin right Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto!" I couldn't believe he just blurted that out to the whole parlor, everyone in the room turned and looked at us; Naruto didn't seem to notice the onlookers but I could already feel my face heating up. "Naruto, keep your voice down please! You've known me long enough to know I wouldn't give in to Sasuke-kun's tricks... no matter how good they are."

"Yeah well need I bring up the locker room again?"

"That's enough Dobe," Sasuke stood from his seat and helped me out of mine, I could tell by the frown on his face that he was tired of everyone staring.

"Sasuke?"

"We're leaving... Dobe don't follow us."

"What am I Teme? A dog?"

"If the collar fits..."

"No, you're the dog Teme!"

Before Sasuke could respond to his best friend and start a physical fight I pulled him out of the shop, and prayed Naruto wouldn't follow us.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun why do you insist on fighting with Naruto? He's only looking out for me."

"That's not his job to do."

"Oh, so we're turning this into a pissing contest huh? He stepped on your turf, and now you're going to torment him?"

"I am the only one that should be protecting you."

_'He didn't even hear a word I said,'_ I shouldn't have been surprised really, when talking about anyone else but me or himself... Sasuke normally tunes me out. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think you're doing? You know my father won't allow me to spend the night again; mother can't pull another miracle out."

"Then we don't tell him," Sasuke smirked, pulling me up the stairs to his apartment.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to lie to my father; I refuse to do that!"

"You're not going to have to lie... I already talked to your mother, and she was quite happy about the whole idea."

_'Oh yeah, I'm sure she would be.'_

I felt a little uncomfortable the moment I set foot in his place, the last time I had spent the night was the night that he was sick. I knew he was too sick to jump me, but now... he was fine, strong, and oh god he was taking off his shirt! "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"Going to take a shower, what does it look like?"

"Why!?" I hadn't meant to shout as I did, I was very nervous seeing him disrobe and it just happened.

"Because as you put it, I'm sweaty, so I'm going to amend the problem."

"Sasuke, I only said that because Naruto was there staring at us."

"Hn." We were back to talking about someone other than us, but he must have understood my discomfort and finished undressing in the bathroom.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch when he came out, I couldn't see what he was doing because my back was too him; but I didn't miss when he walked past me into the kitchen. Just like he would everyday to get a glass of water... only he was in nothing but a towel! I could still make out the tiny beads of water gliding down his well toned back, dipping farther into the depths under the towel. I had to stop staring at him and get back to my book before he caught me, or worse... I lose control and jump him myself.

"Do I not amuse you anymore?"

_'How many times a day can he smirk and still look hot? Doesn't it hurt his jaw?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-kun, now if you'd please put some clothes on I would appreciate that thank youuu, what are you doing!?" I felt the couch shift and I looked over to come face to face with his dark charcoal eyes.

"This is my apartment, I can wear whatever I want... or whatever I don't; you'll just have to deal with it."

I was going to protest again, before he snatched the book from my hand and threw it across the room; now I was pissed. "Sasuke, I was reading that, I didn't even get to mark the page I was on!"

"It's better to learn the lesson 'first hand' than to read about it, and I may not know much about anatomy... but I plan on getting very antiquated with your body," using his superior upper body strength to his advantage, he pushed me down into the cushion laying his body on top of me.

"B-but Sasuke-kun... I was studying for our literature finale."

"You really need to relax with the studying, the world won't come crashing down if you take one day off," he gave a light hearted chuckle before pulling me into the most passionate kiss he ever gave. And that was big coming from him, a person who doesn't show his emotions often if at all. He poured everything he was into that one show of affection, this was completely different from his lust controlled side... despite the bulge I felt poking my stomach from under his towel; I would let that slid this time.

But that I learned very quickly was the wrong thing to do, because he took that as an okay to go farther than just kissing. I soon felt one of his hands slid down my body and under my skirt to caress my bottom. I would have squeaked and tried to push him off... if he wasn't currently trying to force his tongue down my throat. And of course he just had to use that damn soap that made his body smell so good, he knew I was addicted to it; god how I wanted to run my hands down his muscled chest, but me being the good little girl that I am... I kept my hands fisted tight against my sides. The hand that was on my butt began to slid down and up the back of my thigh, pulling my leg up to wrap around his hip; doing so caused the bulge to brush against my panty cover core, which sent a shiver through both of our bodies.

_'This is really going to happen... I'm really going to let him. My body feels so strange, yet good, I don't think I could stop him even if I wanted too.'_

Just as I thought nothing would disturb _us_, seeing as how it was way after 9 and Naruto wasn't around, I was finally ready for this... at least I think I am. Sasuke was about to release himself from the towel, the only barrier that kept me from seeing the organ that made him a man, when the front door gave a gentle 'thump' signaling that someone was on the other side.

"Damn-it!" I knew whoever was on the other side of that door was in a dangerous position right now; Sasuke was out for blood. When he fixed his towel, enough so that it wouldn't slip down when he opened the door, he got up off me and threw the door open. "What!?"

"Am I interrupting something?" the eerily similar sounding voice of Sasuke's older brother Itachi filled the room and sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind that Sasuke caused me to have just a few minutes before. For some weird reason ever since the first time I've met him, I've had this feeling that he disapproves of me in some way.

"Hn," knowing my boyfriend the way I do, I knew he had a scowl on his face and he would be blocking the doorway; telling Itachi in their strange language that he wasn't welcome to come in. (**Note: Sakura is still laying on her back on the couch so she can't see the boys at the door, she's only picturing the pose Sasuke would be in right now**). But Itachi was use to his little brother's glares, and defensive attitude so he just pushed him aside and stepped into the apartment.

Feeling him come closer caused panic and fear to race through my body and I shot up from the couch. Itachi looked from me and my disheveled attire, to Sasuke still in the towel. "Is there something going on that I don't know about? Since when has she been living with you?"

_'She? She has a name and it's Sakura!'_

"Sakura... hasn't been living here, she's only spending the night. Why are you here this late?"

"I have business to discuss with you, I had stopped by earlier but you were not here."

"We were out having dinner, what business?"

I could feel the tension in the room thickening, and I caught the older man glance in my direction, "It is a private matter, one that should be discussed with clothes on also."

* * *

Sasuke was seriously pissed off now, not saying a word and grabbing my wrist. He pulled me from the couch and lead me back to his bedroom. "The damn bastard!"

"Sasuke-kun?" I sat on his bed as he paced for a few minutes around the room. Then as if suddenly remebering he had someone waiting in the other room, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and sweat pants. He then walked back over to the bed and kissed me, of course I had no clue what that was for, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Stay in here."

Knowing that wasn't a request and not really wanting to leave the room anyway, I nodded which caused a small smile to appear on his face. He kissed me one more time before grabbing his things and leaving the room.

* * *

**Note: Okay so they were so close! Damn Itachi! But oh well, maybe next time. Remeber, keep reviewing to continue the story. And I changed my mind, the rest of the story is going to take the rest of the chapters. I'm too lazy to make at individual stories for every chapter. So now they are contiuing chapters, not full stories... you get me?**

**Special People:  
**Dreams of the future  
Sephiria Lockheart  
Sakura Yukimi  
sakka san  
**Okay... not as many reviews as I noramally get, so I'm going halt on the next chapter. I need to start working on 'Events to come' again anyway, I want to get that stpry finished so I can start a few more... have some ideas. So it may take a while to update this one, but I'm not giving up on it, I swear!**


	6. Future

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Okay I lied, when I wrote the summary for the story I had put that the whole thing would be in Sakura's POV... but I'm changing that cause I wrote this whole chapter in Sasuke's POV.  
And just another note, I finished 'Events to Come' so I will starting up this story again, yay!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV (major OOC)**

_'I was so fucking close! Why did he have to come tonight? It's like 10... and she was going to let me too! Fuck! Whatever he has to tell me better be worth losing that opportunity!'_

Once I left Sakura in my room, god what was I thinking doing that, I was going to just go back into the sitting room in just my towel; knowing that would piss him off. But I knew he is as stubborn as I am and if I did that then he wouldn't give me the information he came to, which would only cause him to stay longer than I wanted; and farther more keep me away from Sakura longer.

I decided I wanted him out as soon as possible so I stopped in the bathroom to change, then went to find out just what the hell my idiot brother wanted. Come to find out Itachi was no longer in the sitting room, when I came out. I heard a few movements in the kitchen and only concluded that he had gone in there, I don't know why, he's the one that wanted to tell me something! It only pissed me off more to find him making coffee... in my kitchen.

"Go ahead and help yourself, Sakura's got some tasty cakes in the cabinet if you're hungry," I was hoping he got the hint with my sarcastic comment. He got it alright... but actually backing off wasn't in his blood either.

"It's the least you can do after making me wait so long."

"I told you, we were at dinner. Why are you here? What do you need to discuss that was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow!?"

"Calm yourself little brother, there is plenty of time."

_'Yeah plenty of time for you, you ain't got a girl waiting for you in your bedroom!_' I had to take a deep breath or risk losing my temper, which was rare, and punching him. "What do you want?"

"We need to discuss your future."

* * *

_'Oh here we go again, every time we start this we only talk about the company... not much of a future when you already know what's going to happen. Or is that fate... whatever.'_ "We already know what my future consists of, why must we go over it every week? I graduate, go to university, and then take over my half of father's company... what more is there?"

"Continuing the family line."

"That's what you came to talk about this late at night? Fuck if you waited a half an hour, that problem would have been taken care of." I just said that to get him off my back, I would never purposely impregnant Sakura mind you.

"That **child** in there is not what our family needs."

"I love that **woman**, I don't care what you or anyone else says. After she gradutes and goes to university with me next year I'm asking her to marry me. Just because your marriage was a failure with the girl you picked doesn't mean mine will!"

"As the oldest member of our family, it is my job to find you the perfect wife."

"Yeah, well you don't have to look far because she's right down the hall in my room. Now I'm sure you can see yourself out, it's a school night and I want to go to bed," I was so pissed at what he said I didn't even bother showing him out.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

When I opened the door to my room I smirked seeing my girl sitting in the same spot she was in when I left, that cute pout she gets when she's confused on her face. I knew what she wanted to ask and I didn't feel like thinking about it either; so I gave her my normal 'I don't want to talk' response. "Hn."

But my cryptic language doesn't mean to her what is does to the rest of the world, "Sasuke-kun what did your brother want?"

I couldn't be mad at her question, her natural curiosity and fearlessness around me is one of the reasons I was drawn to her. "It's nothing to worry about, he wanted to talk business involving the company." It wasn't a complete lie, my life will soon revolve around the family business; hopefully not too much of course.

"Things I'm not allowed to know right?"

"Hn." I was happy, or at least happy as I could get, that she decided to leave it at that and not question me anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, what am I to wear to bed? I don't have any clothes but these and my uniform."

"You could always wear nothing... I wouldn't mind that." I was hoping she would want to start up where we left off before Itachi disturbed us, but when she moved away from me and frantically looked around the room for an exit; I knew it was over.

_'Damn-it, Itachi wait till the next time you have a girl in bed. What am I thinking, if that ever happened, hell itself would freeze.'_

Knowing she likes her modesty, a little too much in my opinion, I went over to my dresser and pulled out one of my many t-shirts. "Here, I have to go clean up the kitchen; I'll be back in a little bit." I was hoping that would give her the time she needed to change.

* * *

I was pleased to see her in bed when I returned a half and hour later. I slipped into bed virtually undetected, Sakura was a really light sleeper; but she only shifted slightly then relaxed again. I wanted to pull her into my arms so badly, but I knew she wasn't fully asleep yet and I didn't want to upset her enough so that I'd be sleeping on my uncomfortable couch; where I normally had to sleep when she stayed over.

So while I was waiting for her to fully asleep I started thinking about what my brother said earlier. He really pissed me off when he said Sakura wasn't worthy enough to carry our name. I am the only one that will choose who I will marry damn-it! I have to spend the rest of my life with them not him. A moan from my right drew my attention to the girl sharing my bed. I watched as she wrinkled her nose in her sleep then turned over, ultimately moving herself closer to me.

"Mhm... Sasuke... kun."

_'She just... did she just moan my name in her sleep?'_

She moaned again and moved closer, so now she was almost touching me. I couldn't wait any longer and screw her being pissed at me for touching her while she slept; I couldn't help myself. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am addicted to my girlfriend. I need to be near her all the time. I need her natural, ironically enough, cherry blossom sent to calm my nerves. I need to be able to touch her soft skin, just enough to know she's really there. The fact she also is able to turn me on so easily has nothing to do with why I love her.

Laying here with her now made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl. I want to protect her from everything that threats her. I want to provide for her everything I can, and I want to give her everything she wants. I want her in my life, I want her as my lover, wife, and mother of my children. I've decided who I want as my bride and the future of my family.

* * *

**Note: Okay so I don't know about this chapter, Sasuke seemed very pansy in it, even though it's his thoughts... still doesn't sound like him. Yet no one would really know what he would thinking at a time like that. So I wonder who Itachi would pick for Sasuke as a wife, and why does he not like Sakura? You'll find out later. **

**Special People:  
**Reality's the worst nightmare  
Sakura Yukimi  
dominiqueanne  
Dreams of the future  
sakka san  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
**Keep up with the reviews!**


	7. Skirt

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Okay we're back to Sakura's POV for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

To say my father was pissed about one, me not telling him personally where I was two nights ago; or two, that I spent the night at Sasuke's, was a complete understatement. I was so glad I didn't mention the fact that I was also sleeping in his bed with him, and that I was only dressed in one of his over sized t-shirts, my panties, and a bra. I also didn't tell him that Sasuke was only dressed in a pair of sweat pants... and that was it; yeah he would have had a heart attack if I told him.

I nearly had one when I woke up that morning to see Sasuke's face a mere two inches from mine. My mind was racing trying to figure out how he climbed into my bedroom on the second floor, and I didn't sense him. But a quick look around the room told me that I wasn't in my room, but in fact his... that sure was a wake up call. I screamed and tried to jump out of bed, had it not been for his arms around my waist and under the shirt I was wearing might I add, I would have made it. Instead I was kept safely in place, while my jerking threw him off the bed. I've apologozed several different times since then and he just gives me a look. It's not that I didn't want him touching me, because that wasn't the case, I just wasn't expecting to be so close that early in the morning.

But back to my father, because of that incident I am now grounded and forced to help out in the bakery before and after school, so I haven't been able to spend any time with Sasuke; and I just know Karin is loving that. Naruto had come to the bakery a few times in the past two days to give me updates on what she's been trying to do. With their graduation ceremony around the corner she has had enough time to try and dig her claws into him.

"And then she dropped her lip gloss on the floor, and bent down to pick it up, showing her underwear right to Teme. She said it was an accident though... I'm not that was true."

_'Accident my ass! The little slut is trying to steal my boyfriend from me! That's it, no more miss nice girl.'_

"Um Sakura-chan... you're squishing the cupcakes."

_'Tomorrow at school I'll show him who's the better girl.'_

But of course one can't do much with a uniform that looks like you're being shipped off to the navy... but if Karin can do it and not get caught, then so can I.

* * *

The next day after I got out of the house and around the corner, I quickly rolled up my already short mini skirt. The bottom of it now rested about three inches higher than it was originally intended. If I bent down anytime today my panties would be out for anyone to see, I felt like such a slut but I kept telling myself I was doing this for Sasuke-kun.

As I walked down the hall to my locker I could feel all eyes were on me. I tried to keep the blush on my face down, but when you're being eyed like a piece of meat by most of the senior class, it's hard to do that. Luckily I knew they wouldn't dare actually touch me or risk the wrath of the Sasuke Uchiha. The longer I was in the hall the more nervous I became, and as I turned the corner to my locker me nerves became worse seeing Sasuke waiting there for me.

I knew running up and jumping on him like Karin does would only annoy him, and not in the good way. I wanted his full attention on me and only me, so I did one of the only things that would get me it... ignoring him. With my head held high I walked right passed him without a word, and opened my locker to retrieve my books. From the corner of my eye I could see his own eyes shoot open and his head jerked so fast in my direction I thought he would get whip lash later on.

"Sakura... did your skirt shrink in the wash?" I didn't answer his question, which pissed him off more. I grabbed my books for our first class, closed the locker, then headed to class; leaving him in the hall.

When I got to the door of our Physics class I felt him breathing down my neck, clearly he wasn't happy at this point. But again I ignored him and walked down the aisle to my seat, again all the guys were staring at me. Half way to the back of the room, where we normally sit, I felt the weight of a sports coat dropped onto my shoulders; and Sasuke put his hand to the small of my back, pushing me faster away from the wolf pack.

"What the hell are you doing!? What's with you today?" he hissed into my ear just as our teacher walked into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-kun, everything is fine." I didn't look at him as I pulled out my note book and began writing down everything the teacher was putting on the board.

"Everything is not fine,your skirt wasn't that short yesterday!"

"You should really keep your voice down Sasuke-kun. Asuma-sensei will throw us out of class."

"I don't care what he does, answer my question!"

"Uchiha... is there a problem back there?" The older man, with the unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, in the front of the room asked; clearly not liking the talking that was happening in our area.

"No sensei, everything is fine." I quickly answered for the seething boy next to me, I feared he would take his anger out on our teacher and be sent to the principals' office.

"Very well then, let's keep it quiet it back there."

"Yes sir."

I went back to my notes once he turned back around to write on the board, but Sasuke wasn't going to leave it at that.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke stop it, you might not care if you are kicked out of class because you only have a few weeks left... but I have to come back next year and I don't want that on my record." I didn't see why he was making such a deal out of this, it was just a skirt, but he wouldn't leave it alone.

"At lunch I want you to go home and change it. I won't have you walking around like a slut."

I would have screamed at him that moment, had I not quickly remembered that we were in class. "I am not going home to change just because you say to. You do not control my life Sasuke Uchiha. I may wear what I want when I want!" I knew I was a little louder than I should have been, but his words hurt me so much I didn't care; but unfortunately Asuma-sensei did.

"Haruno! Uchiha! Principals' office now!"

In a panic, I shot up out of my seat, pulled my skirt down to where it was meant to be; then I was going to try and reason with the man, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me from the room before I could get a word out.

* * *

And he didn't let go until we were outside of the head of the school's office. I dropped down in the waiting chair, crossed my arms under my chest, pouted, and tried to stop the tears that were threating to emerge. Sasuke was pacing back and forth, still angry about what happened, after sometime he too sat in the chair across the hall from me... never taking his eyes off me in the process.

"It's amazing how your skirt... grew the moment you stood back there."

"Oh Sasuke just drop it okay? We're outside of the principals' office going to get yelled at, no doubt my parents are going to be called in; and that means they will have to close the bakery early and lose money just to come in... I'll be grounded all summer for this."

"Well now that we are here why don't you tell me what that show was earlier."

He just wouldn't drop it! "Sasuke it's not what you think, it's just..."

"Just what?" He stood and walked over to me, leaning forward so he was towering over me in the chair; he placed his arms at either side of me, ultimately preventing me from escaping. "Sakura, I know something is wrong. I can't help if you won't talk to me."

I could tell by his stressed voice that he was tired of fighting with me over something stupid like this; truth is... so was I. "I did it because I just wanted your attention on me. Since I haven't been at your practices and we haven't been able to spend time together, I didn't want people to start thinking that we broke up. Naruto told me Karin has been hanging around you during practice." I didn't bother trying to stop my tears at this point, I know I was acting childish, but I didn't care.

I felt Sasuke wipe away my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead. "You think I would want her, when I have you? I got you in trouble, and you think I would look at another like I do you?"

"Sasuke."

"Right not it's hectic with coach adding practices when ever he can. But I swear to you... you have my full attention." I knew he was censer when he said this, and I knew I had his body's full attention, oh yeah I could even see it now.

"Am I interrupting something?" the slightly annoyed voice of our principal drew us a part.

"Lady Tsunade, I..."

"Silence! In my office now, both of you!" There was no room for arguing or explination when it came to her, everyone was guilty. "Your parents will be notified of this meeting. I have to say it doesn't surprise me that you're here Sasuke; with all the pranks Naruto and you pulled in your freshmen year, I thought you would have learned by now. But Sakura... I'm surprised that you are here."

I felt like a small child again, being reprimanded for taking a cookie after I was told not to.

"It is my fault Tsunade-sama that she is here, her family is not needed to know of the events that happened today."

"Oh? Is that so Uchiha, well I'm so glad some sort of chivalry isn't dead. But I can't do as you request because one, you both were sent to my office, and two, I don't work for you. Now take a seat, I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Once she left the tension in the room rapidly decreased, leaving us alone. "Thank you Sasuke-kun... for taking the blame."

"Hn, she was going to blame me anyway. I am hoping this won't cut to much into practice... Kakashi will kill me."

"Just be lucky it's only him and not Itachi, my father is going to flip!"

"I'll tell him it was my fault."

"No please don't do that! It will only give my father more of an excuse to try and break us up."

"Let him try."

Sasuke pulled me up from the chair I was sitting in when we entered her office, and pushed me to his own body. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm out of class, in this office with my girlfriend... alone. And if this is the last time I will be able to see you for a while... I should make the best of it, ne?"

"Sasuke, we're in the principals' office!?"

"...So?"

God when he's happy, nothing else matters to him, if I let him have his way everytime he got like this I'd be either icing my thighs or popping out Uchiha number three by now. "Sasuke-kun we can't do this in here."

"Why?"

"Because you are in my office Uchiha, and you are about two minutes from being expelled from this school. I don't think your brother even had the gaul to try and have sex on school grounds."

His arousal, that was pressing into my thigh, disappeared the moment we heard her voice in the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" I pushed Sasuke away from me upon hearing her voice.

"Your parents are here Sakura, they wish to speak to you. And I need to speak with you Sasuke."

_'Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

**Note: So there was a little fight between the happy couple... all over a skirt. And what will Sakura's parents have to say now that they have been called in. What will happen with Sasuke in the principals' office... and will Itachi have to get involved?**

**Special People:  
**YukiSakura328  
Sakura Yukimi  
Dreams of the future  
sakka san  
Rockinyoyo  
**Keep reviewing!**


	8. Visiting

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Ok so before we get this chapter going, I'm going to help with the time line going on. The chapter when Sakura stayed over Sasuke's apartment was Monday. Then the last chapter with the skirt problem was that Wednesday... and this chapter is set a week and two days after the last, so it's the next Friday. You get me? Oh yeah and we're back to Sasuke's POV too.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

_'I am so glad I graduate in two weeks, I can't handle these people anymore.'_

Last week was hell, after Sakura was grounded for staying at my apartment on monday and I didn't see her for two days, outside of school of course. Then I am practically harassed by Karin at practice for those two days. Then Sakura shows up at school with her skirt up to her ass. Don't get me wrong, she looks great that way, and I wish she'd dress that way for me more often... but just not at school where my fellow warm blooded, jackass horny bastard, classmates are. I should be the only one to see her dressed like that, and with less on also; but only in the sanctuary of my apartment, not out in public!

So anyway when I questioned her about why she was dressed like that she completely ignored me! That lead to me being pissed off and practically yelling at her, resulting in both of us getting kicked out of our physics class; and that trip to the dean's office wasn't a picnic. Sakura, being the good girl that she is, was hysterical during the whole thing. While I myself, being a frequent visitor to her office during my freshmen year I was quite prepared for the old bitch's verbal assault. The minute she turned her attack on Sakura was when I had to step in, it's one thing guilt tripping a guy into feeling ashamed because it doesn't affect us. But when you do it to someone like Sakura, she'll feel bad for a month and probably not sleep for a week. And the gods only know what happened after Tsunade lead her out of her office to the room across the hall, where I know both her parents were.

I had to stay and hear Tsunade lecture me about safe sex practices and that if she saw me touching Sakura like that again on school grounds, she would castrate me with an exacto knife from the art room. The only part of the whole conversation that disturbed me was the sex part, because a 60 some year old brawed like herself, should not have been lecturing a teenage boy like me on the subject; when she clearly hasn't been getting it for sometime now. That picture itself would cause any guy to go limp in two seconds flat.

But back to Sakura, before I make myself ill. I haven't seen her since that day, and I mean all day now, and that's unusual because she would have to be on her death bed before she missed school. She came to school one day last year with a sever case of the flu, and I literally had to carry her home during lunch before she passed out in the hall. So for her to be out for a week isn't right; but I was about to get to the bottom of the problem in a few minutes as I now stand out of 'Haruno Bakery'.

* * *

The championship is tonight, and Sakura hasn't missed any game this season, and she was my good luck charm... so she definitely couldn't miss this one. Upon opening the modernized american door that looked odd attached to the traditional japanese house/bakery, my nose was assaulted with the smell of dough, freshly baked bread, and every sort of sweet a kid could dream of... I hated sweets.

The only sweet smelling thing I did enjoy was Sakura's natural smell of cherry blossoms. I know that's odd to smell of cherry blossoms as a natural scent from the body... but she does. And I've been in her room countless times and the only type of spray stuff she has is some thing with vanilla in it; and the bottle is still pretty much full, so she doesn't use it often.

"Hello! How can I... Sasuke-kun?"

The cute little squeak of surprise added to the end of my name pulled me from my rambling as I saw the object of my previous thoughts come out from the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun... what are you doing here?"

_'What kind of question is that?'_ "I'm here for the cake."

"But... you don't like sweets?"

_'Yeah... duh.'_ She must have realized what she just said because a deep shade of red appeared on her cheeks. "Why haven't you been in school?"

"Daddy got hurt last Thursday and the doctor said he has to stay in bed. Mom can't run the bakery alone, so I have to help until he gets better," she explained while restocking the bread bin on the back wall. "So, what's been going on? How's graduation practice going, Naruto must be excitied; he's probably counting down the hours huh?" **(NOTE: I did that like the last 3 weeks of high school before I graduated... annoyed the hell out of my teachers, lol)**.

"He's more focused on the game tonight then anything else."

"The game?"

_'I knew she forgot.'_ "The championship... it's tonight." I wasn't surprised hearing her gasp, but I wasn't expecting her to drop the basket she was carrying.

"The championship... that's tonight! I thought it was next friday, oh Sasuke I can't go. Father said we have to do the inventory list tonight, it'll take hours to complete... I'm so sorry."

I can't say I wasn't disappointed, because I was, she needed to be at the game cheering me on; but I couldn't say that out loud, seeing the tears in her eyes already told me she felt horrible about the whole situation. I couldn't be selfish and ask her to blow off her mother when she needed her help either. After all it wasn't their fault her father was hurt, and I didn't want to make enemies with the only parent that actually liked me.

"It's alright, don't worry about it... it isn't a big deal.'

"Yes it is don't lie! This is the most important game of the year, you've been waiting for four years for this."

"And that's why neither of you will be missing it."

"Mom!?" Haruno-san stepped through the door Sakura came through about twenty minutes earlier, carrying a bag of something. "Mom, what about the inventory?"

"Your father is not paralized, he can read what's on the list and mark down how much we need while I check it; there's no need to waste your night doing that, when you could be out having fun. You've helped out all week Sakura, don't worry about it." I knew there was a reason I liked that woman so much. "Here, and you can bring these... I just made them, for the team to have a snack."

She handed Sakura the bag she was holding, and Sakura being the curious girl she is, just had to look inside. "Momma! The guys can't eat cookies during the game!" I should have known, her mother loved making sweets, and this was no different.

"But... they're shaped like soccer balls."

Sakura placed the bag on the counter close enough for me to look inside, and true to her word the cookies inside were circular shaped with white and black icing; how she made the black icing I don't want to know. "I'll give them our after the game Momma, if they win."

I nearly fell off the stool I was sitting on at that statement, "What do you mean if Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh! When, I meant when they win, sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Give them out whenever you wish sweetie. And you Sasuke, you make sure to play your best game and win!" She didn't need to tell me twice, and I didn't miss Sakura rolling her eye behind her mother either.

"I'll make sure Dobe doens't slack off Haruno-san."

"That's all I ask."

"Oh please. Momma, with the game being so late, and no doubt a big party will be happening after... I probably won't be getting home until tomorrow morning."

"Oh don't worry about that dear, in fact if it's okay with Sasuke-kun, why don't stay at his apartment tonight."

There she goes again with sugguesting Sakura stay over, doesn't she realize I'm the guy her husband calls a 'horny dog' all the time, or was it 'horny boy'? Whichever doesn't matter at this point, Sakura thinks I don't know... but it's not that hard to read the man's thoughts when he's glaring at me all the time.

"Mom, Daddy won't like that, not after he grounded me last time."

"Well I say you may and I'll tell him when we're doing the inventory, don't worry about it."

"Is that okay with you Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." I didn't wish to sound eager or anything, but this night just got a whole lot better and the game hasn't even started yet.

"Alright, Sakura you should go get cleaned up and get ready. Sasuke do you have your uniform with you? You can use the washroom down here to change."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Oh Sasuke, don't you look handsome!"

"Um... thanks." _'If you call wearing a black and red soccer jersey that hasn't been washed in over a month, and a pair of 'use to be white but are now covered in grass stains and dry dirt' shorts and a pair of sneakers handsome.'_

"Mom please, you know he hasn't washed that shirt since the beginning of the play-offs." Sakura reappeared from the hall that lead to the house. She was clean of all flour and sugar that was on her face and in her hair, sporting a tight, dark female version of my jersey with my number on the front and the words 'Wish you could touch' in red on the back. Which matched the plaid red and black mini skirt she had on, and the black sneakers to finish the look. To get moving a little faster she pulled her long hair off her neck into a side ponytail, I could also see she had used red face paint to put the number '23' on both cheeks; and she used red glitter instead of that eye stuff girls use on their eye lids, which I liked better because she didn't need to wear make-up and the glitter made her green eyes more vibrant... and people say I don't pay attention.

"I meant in a manly way sweetie."

"Mom!"

"Oh look at the time, you'd better be going. Wouldn't want to miss all the pre-game fun huh? Have a good time, and do good Sasuke-kun!"

As Haruno-san was pushing us out of the bakery, I didn't miss the glint in her eye when the word fun was mentioned... somehow I don't think she was talking about the game with that statement.

* * *

**Note: Okay another Sasuke chapter, and he was rambling again, I can't help but notice since I'm a girl; it's much easier writing a girl's POV than a guys. And Sasuke was a little pansy again, I have to work on that. And another note, when Sakura's mother is calling Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun' she means it in the mother/son way. Not the same way Sakura means it, girlfriend/boyfriend way.**

**Special People:  
**Dreams of the future  
kickbutAngel  
sasusaku4  
Rockinyoyo  
Sakura Yukimi  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
**Keep up the reviews!**


	9. Touched

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Okay this chapter will be both Sakura and Sasuke's POV, but you'll know when they change of course.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

Why I chose this outfit on a brisk friday night was beyond me, and since my mother pushed us out of bakery in such a rush, I wasn't able to grab a coat. But Sasuke, being the caring boyfriend he is, he let me wear his wind breaker during the game.

"Yeah, go Sasuke!"

The field was crowded, I mean come on this was the championship. And since it was a home game for us, our school dominated the bleachers. I could see Karin and the rest of the cheer leaders close to the field, she was trying to gain someone's attention on the team. But she could flash her breasts all she wanted, because I know my Sasuke was focused on the game and scoring another goal.

"Go Sasuke!" I was sitting in the bleachers with the girlfriends of other players on the team.

"Let's go Shika-kun, kick their asses!"

"Um Ino, this is a non-violent soccer match... Shikamaru can't kick their butts, or he'll get ejected from the game."

"Is that like a reward?"

"Um... no."

Ino Yamanaka, not the sharpest girl in my grade, it's quite funny how she's dating one fo the smartest guys in the senior class; if he wasn't so lazy he'd probably get the same grades as Sasuke-kun. "Ino... being ejected from the game, is the same as getting a red card."

"Oh... and that's a bad thing right?"

"Yes." I couldn't really blame her for not getting it though, it took Sasuke several hours to explain it to me to the point where I actually got it. Of course I probably would have been able to focus more if he wasn't trying to distract me with his kisses and nips to my neck at the time.

"Oh Sakura look, Sasuke's got the ball and he's heading for the post things!"

"They're called goal posts Ino-san," Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, spoke up seeing as I was starting to get a headache.

"Go, go, go Sasuke!" Ino's screams, increased the headache, and also drew my attention back to the game.

I could see Sasuke did have the ball and was making his way towards the opposing team's goal... with no one anywhere around him. I looked at the score board to see how much time was left. I didn't realize that the game had been tied since the last quarter; and if Sasuke scored this goal then that would mean we would win. _'Damn, were we talking that long!?'_ "Come on Sasuke-kun, you can do it!"

The suspense was to much to bare, I had to close my eyes as I saw the goalie come out after him. _'Come on Sasuke-kun, win the game.'_ I heard the buzzer on the score board go off, signaling the game over, and I feared he didn't get the chance to get the shot off and we would have to go into over time. But then I heard the crowd cheering and Ino was screaming something while jumping up and down.

I had no idea what was going on until Hinata pulled me away from the screaming fans; and down to the field where I could see a mob of, what looked like bodies, piled in the center. "Hinata-chan, what's going on?"

"Sasuke-san made the goal, they won the game!"

_'Sasuke... he won._' I finally let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. When we got onto the file the pile was breaking up as the players were running off to meet up with their friends and families. So that left a few players still congratulating Sasuke, and Naruto was hanging all over him acting like an idiot; I also didn't miss the fact that Karin was there also. She was trying to weasel her way to Sasuke's side as the other players were leaving; I think she was hoping that with all the excitement and adrenaline running through his body, that Sasuke wouldn't care what girl was at his side.

Oh was she wrong. Just as she was about to reach him he saw me standing there and immediately came over, pulling me into his arms. "Sasuke, I'm so proud of you!" He didn't say anything, just gave me his trade mark smirk and then kissed me... in front of everyone, and I mean everyone! _'He's kissing me... and in front of all these people no less!'_ "Sasuke."

"Hey Teme, Sakura-chan let's go! We're going to miss the party!"

"I guess we should go to the party, eh Sasuke-kun? You are the honored guest after all, and most likely 'MVP' with the way you perfromed tonight."

"Hn."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

_'Why did I agree to come to this party?'_

I don't even know how Dobe talked me into going, all I remember was being in the huddle, and he was saying something I didn't feel was important enough to have my full attention. Sakura was in the bleachers and I was staring at her while she was talking to Shikamaru's ditsy blonde girlfriend; that conversation didn't look like it was going well. So I guess during that time I agreed to go, but I don't remember.

So now here we are, at some bar Kakashi-sensei rented out; the music was blarring, sweaty people were rubbing up against one another, and even though most of the people were underage I could smell the alcohol that was being passed around. All of those combinations weren't good together and I was getting a bad feeling about this. I kept Sakura at my side the whole time, not letting her drink any of the punch or other open drinks... knowing someone spiked it, I really didn't need a drunk girlfriend to deal with the rest of the night. I could see the stares from the other players and guys that were there, Sakura had the full attention of the room.

"Sasuke-kun let's dance... please?"

I really hated that pouty lip thing she does, because I could never say no to that; and I, being an Uchiha, hate not being in control.

"Hn." She smiled and dragged me into the sea of bodies.

Everything was going fine, I kept her infront of me the whole time, mainly for two reasons: one, I didn't want some drunk ass bastard touching her, and two... I didn't want a drunk fangirl coming up and touching me. Well that didn't go over well, because half way through the second song we were dancing to it happen... someone touched my ass, and now they are going die; I immediately stiffened up and refused to move.

Sakura realized something was wrong when I wasn't holding her anymore, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? What's the matter? Where are you taking me!?" I dragged her off the dance floor, over to the far wall to lean against it; shielding my backside from groping hands. "Sasuke-kun... what's wrong, why did you pull me away? I want to dance."

"Hn." I wasn't going to tell her I was embarrased that someone... groped me; and I still wasn't sure if it was a fangirl or worse another guy.

"Sasuke if you're not going to tell me, then I'm going back on the-."

"Someone... touched me." I pulled her closer to my body so the kids making out next to us couldn't hear what I was saying; of course they were pretty busy with each other, so they probably didn't hear me anyway.

"Someone... groped you?"

I could feel her begin to shake in my arms, and I thought she was upset, and was going to go after the person... until I heard her stifle her laughter. _'Is she... yeah she's laughing at me!'_ "Sakura."

"Hehe... I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I just can't believe that someone was brave enough to touch you."

"It's... not funny," I couldn't believe she was laughing at me, I felt slightly violated by the whole thing, and her laughing wasn't helping.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you, if you want we can stay right here for the rest of the night."

I was going to respond but only a grunt came out as I felt her hands on my lower back, way lower than she ever touched me before, causing me to grind into her pelvis. The coy smile she was giving me could have been an okay sign to go ahead and do as I pleased; it was the first I'd ever seen that sparkle in her eye before. She was ready, and with all the time I have been waiting, I was ready to take her right there against the wall... if Dobe hadn't opened his big mouth.

"Hey Teme! Stop trying to feel up Sakura-chan over there, and come up here to get your award!"

I could feel the hot spot light shinning right in my eyes as it lit up the dark corner we were hiding in; also scaring the couple next to us might I add. "I'm going to kill that idiot."

"Well, you should go get your reward before he-."

"Teme, stop dry humping her like a dog, and get up here!"

"He isn't making it to graduation."

* * *

**Note: Okay so the guys won the championship and went to a slightly wild party... where Sasuke got felt up. And what is up with Sakura? Most be all the adrenaline from the night in her body... but I wonder what that will cause?**

**Special People:  
**YukiSakura328  
Rockinyoyo  
Sakura Yukimi  
Dreams of the future  
**So sad... not many people reviewed. It's getting smaller and smaller every time, not much motivation to get more chapters up faster.**


	10. Shower

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner sakura'**

**Warning: There is a slight lime/lemon is this chapter, and please forgive me, I've never written one before and it's kind of made into a joke by inner sakura. So sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

As expected, the post game party didn't end till around two in the morning. We were ready to leave at eleven, but Naruto kept dragging Sasuke back to talk with older gentlemen that were at the party.

"It feels so good to be out of there eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Speak for yourself, you weren't the one being mobbed by college coaches asking me to play on their teams."

"But you are already going to university aren't you? Won't you play there?"

"Yeah, and so is Dobe, if he remembered; hell he's going there on a freaking sports scholarship how can't he?"

"Don't worry so much about it, he was probably just doing all that stuff just to uspet you."

I could tell Sasuke was tired, talking a lot and complaining were the major signs of that, but you can't really blame him; he's been up for almost twenty-four hours plus a full hour and a half soccer match.

"Hn, hey where are you going?"

"Relax Sasuke-kun, that club smelled like smoke and alcohol and I feel like I'm covered in it; I need a shower," I smiled making my way down to his bedroom to snatch a t-shirt to wear after I was finished.

"Can I join you?" the playfullness in his voice told me that he wasn't all that tired anymore. His question brought back thoughts of what happened earlier that night in the bar, and what I was willing to do. I turned back to see him staring at me... I couldn't believe what I was about to say.

"If... you're... if you're up to it." _'I can't believe I just said that! What will he think of me? He'll think I'm a slut that's what he'll think!'_

**'No he won't! He knows you're no slut, he's been with you for three yeas and believe me... he knows you're not easy.'**

_'Hey!'_

**'Just go for it! What's the worse that could happen?'**

_'Yeah... I guess you're right, what's the worse that could happen?'_

**'Us finally getting some that's what's going to happen!'**

_'Okay... that's not helping right now.'_

**'Sorry.'**

**

* * *

**

I was quiet for a really long time, and I'm sure Sasuke thinks I'm doubting what I said. But when I looked back to him, expecting him to be disappointed, I nearly laughed out loud at his expression... a deer in head lights didn't cover this one at all; he was stone stiff, and rooted to the spot. When you're shocked or surprised some peoples' eyes expand in size, this is where the expression 'eyes as wide as saucers' comes from; but Sasuke's contract to the size of a penny when he's shocked... which isn't often.

"W-wha... what did you say?"

"I said... if you're up to it," I smiled feeling much more confident now that I knew he was nervous. I continued to stand there waiting patiently for him to approach, and then accompany me to the wash room; but he didn't move, not even a inch.

I was surprised at this, because for over half a year now he's been trying to get into my pants, as you all have witnessed on several different occasions; but now that I'm not pushing him away and in couraging him to come get what he wants... he doesn't take it, am I missing something here? Now our roles are reversed, I'm the instigator and he's the scared virgin... I wonder if Sasuke-kun is a virgin?

We never talked about it really, and he would never touch Karin... I hope, ew bad thoughts, bad thoughts! No I'm certain they never did do **_it_** together. But he's been with me ever since... could he be? Maybe that's why he's hesitating right now, he'd never thought I'd say yes... aw that's so cute!

"Sakura... are you sure?"

"Um... yes, if you want to." I waited a few more minutes, and when he didn't move I figured he wasn't interested; and I had to admit it hurt me. I didn't wait for his answer and just went into the bathroom, completely forgetting to grab a shirt on the way.

* * *

When the water was heated to a temperature I liked, I hopped in and began washing my long locks. When I finished washing my body, and ridding myself of the stench of the party, is when I felt a chill at my back and then two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"You left before I even answered." I could feel his lips burning my neck as he kissed it.

"I figured you not answering at all meant you weren't interested." _'Oh god if he keeps kissing my neck like that, I'm going to lose it!'_

**'Lose it! Lose it! Lose it!'**

"Forgive me for being shocked at your words, I wasn't expecting to you accept my offer like that. I thought you said I wouldn't have access to this until I placed a ring on your finger." Through his lengthy explaination as to why he ignored me, I felt one of his hands move north from my waist to cup my breast.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"Answer me Sakura."

"I... I just thought ah!" It's very hard to complete a full sentence when he's squeezing my breast. I know he was having to much fun to stop and in doing so I wouldn't be able to answer him with words, so that only left body language... and a few screams. I was able to gain enough control, for at least two minutes, to get out of his grasp and turn to face him. Last monday came flooding back into my mind into my mind and what happened on the couch; only this time we were both completely naked.

In the spray of the shower he looked like a god, this time however there was no towel shielding his... manhood from my virgin eyes. And the only thought that was registering in my brain this moment was the fact that he was 'huge' and would he even fit. I tried to keep eye contact with his face, but my own eyes betrayed me; I couldn't stop them from roaming down his body.

_'What is wrong with me, it's like I have no shame about this. We're naked in the shower together, and I can't stop staring at his crotch!'_

**'But you know you want to touch it. And for the love of god it's a penis! Calling that a crotch is a blatant attack on his male pride if he heard your thoughts, because in case you didn't notice... he's HUGE!'**

_'Where do you get the idea I want to touch it!"_

**'Because I'm you!'**

_'Oh... right hehe.'_

"Sakura, are we just going to stand here? The water will be going cold shortly."

And he was right, the water was starting to get a little chilly. I was determind to finish what I started, and I know he would like that better then going to bed with an erection... being a student who was focused on a medical degree, I know that isn't heathly every night. When I didn't answer his question, he turned and was about to get out of the shower, and probably ending our night together.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun wait!" I wrapped my arms around his waist to prevent him from leaving me. I couldn't believe I was actually touching him in such an intimate manner. My breasts were pressed into his back, and I could feel something hard rub against my arm; when this happened Sasuke hissed as if he were in pain, which caused me to panic. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Sakura... do you trust me?"

It was a strange question to ask me, mainly because he already knew the answer to it; would I have been in the shower with him if I didn't?

"Of course I do Sasuke-kun, why would you ask?" I wanted to see his face, but Sasuke wouldn't turn around. So I got on my toes to rest my chin on his shoulder, but as a result my arms slipped down his waist farther, and I brushed that hard object again. Sasuke hissed again and grabbed my hands, preventing them from moving down any more. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I need you... I need you to do me a favor."

His breathing was becoming erratic, and I feared he was having a heart attack; but of course that was stupid of me to think. "Whatever you want me to do Sasuke-kun, I'll do it." At this point I was desperate to please him, although I didn't know how I was going to that. But he knew just what he wanted, I felt him untangle my arms from his body. "Sasuke-kun?"

Before I could question him any farther, I felt him grasp the hard object with my hands. He grunted and began moving my hands up and down on the...

_'Oh god, it's' his!'_

**'Oh god yes it's Sasuke's hard, huge, god like... penis! And he's getting off by us stroking him!'**

My inner was clearly in heaven at this point; where as I myself, once I realized what I was doing, was blushing harder than I ever did before. Even though I couldn't see what I was doing to him, I buried my face into his back, trying to get the imagines I was envisioning out of my mind; but they where too strong, and his grunts of pleasure weren't helping either.

His strokes were becoming more frantic, and his breathing was matching his heated pace. "Sakura... I... can't... I can't stop."

"It's okay Sasuke-kun... do what ever you need to."

* * *

A few minutes later I felt him tense up and then relax suddenly in my arms. He released my hands to support his weight against the shower wall, that was when I noticed the sticky substance that remained on them.

_'Wow... Sasuke-kun got off with just my hands on him?'_

**'Told you he wants us! He probably jerks off looking at your picture too; imagine if you took some of those naughty photos Ino is always sending Shikamaru on her cell phone... he would love that!'**

_'I'd rather not think about what Ino sends to anyone thank you!'_

The now cold water that was coming from the shower head washed away the evidence of our act, and Sasuke's breathing was almost completely back to normal; I decided that since I didn't want to freeze to death, we needed to move this into the bedroom. After what just happened I was even more eger to see what I could do to my boyfriend to make him feel good.

"Sasuke-kun... I."

"I'm sorry."

His sudden apology caught me off guard and I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for; his back was still facing me so I couldn't see what he was thinking... whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good.

"Sasuke-kun... why are you sorry?"

"I forced you to."

"No, you didn't! Sasuke-kun I wanted this to happen... I'm ready."

Sasuke turned sharply nearly knocking me back onto the tub floor, but then he grabbed me at the last second and pulled me to his chest... talk about whiplash.

"Are you sure?" The sparkle in his eye replaced the guilty look he had a few minutes ago.

"Yeah... I was sure when we were in the bar."

"Why now, you were adamant about waiting until we were married."

Even though he asked that earlier when we first started this, my heart skippped a beat at hearing him say it, he was so sure he wanted to marry me.

The truth was when I was younger I made a promise to my father that I wouldn't have sex until I was married. At the time I think I was six, and to me boys were gross, so it was okay. I wasn't really into them in my early years at school either; in fact it was only in high school, after I met Sasuke, that I even thought about kissing. And now two years later I'm ready to give myself to him. I don't know what changed my mind, whether it was to defy my father for not liking Sasuke-kun, or because this was one of the few nights I would be alone with him for a while and I wanted to make it a night we both would never forget, I don't know.

And what do I mean when I say that exactly? Well senior finales are this coming week and on top of that they still have graduation practice up until the night of graduation, which was the following sunday... yeah everything in a week was going to be murder. Then that monday I had to take the one finale in the class that I didn't share with Sasuke-kun, but even after that was finished we had no time together over summer break. I have to help at the bakery and Itachi got Sauske an internship at the company until he started at university in the fall; the truth about that was Itachi didn't want us spending time together so that was why we had to make the best of what was left of tonight.

* * *

The stinging chill of the water at my back pulled me from my thoughts and to the very confused eyes of my man. I gave him a smile and buried my nose into his neck, breathing deeply his scent, and knowing what I was about to say was right.

"I love you Sasuke, I don't want my first time to be with anyone but you... right now."

A smirk came to his face and he kissed me hard before turning the water off behind me; pulling me out of the shower to his room... tonight would definitely be a night we couldn't forget.

* * *

**Note: Okay I have no excuse for being so lazy to not finish this on time... I was uncomfortable writing this and that's why it took so long. Like I said I've never written a lemon or lime so I know it sucks... sorry again. I was trying to make a joke out if like everytime inner sakura came out. But I hope you understand what was going on, I've decided not to put a full lemon in the story, I just can't write it right now; and I don't want to keep people wanting anymore. But Sakura will be talking about it so you get an idea. Also, I will be going to the beach with my family this saturday the 4th till the 11th, and won't have a computer so this will be the only chapter for that time. Again sorry it took so long to get this up. Hopefully the next chapter won't take that long.**

**Special people:  
**vertigo36  
madnessbreakout.  
xxiluvemoboyzxx  
Rockinyoyo  
Dreams of the future  
YukiSakura328  
sakka san  
**Thanks again for reviewing!**


	11. Afternoon After

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'inner sakura'**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I have two words for last night... wow, and ouch. Who knew losing your virginity would hurt so much; well in my defense not many girls have a boyfriend with such a large... 'package' as Sasuke does. And even though I've been recently 'devirginized', I still can't say the proper name of the male organ that caused me to see stars not but a few hours before. And trust me only one time wasn't the plan; even with the hand-job in the shower, he had a lot of pent up sexual frustration, I guess using his own hand only went so far.

But enough embarrassing myself with my very new sex life, we need to focus on what will happen now... and at this moment I really need another shower. One problem though, I can't move out of bed... not that I really wanted to but my body ached from all our games, and I really wanted to get the sticky feeling off my thighs... did I mention it was more than once? Another reason I couldn't move was because Sasuke had his arm wrapped around my waist, and every time I tried to move, his grip would only tighten.

I looked over to the clock on the night stand, and couldn't believe it was almost two in the afternoon; I could only imagine how many times Naruto has tried to get a hold of us in the past few hours... I didn't even want to think about if my parents called. I had a feeling my mother wouldn't bother us, but dad was a different story.

_'Ugh... I've got to get up and check my messages on my phone.' _"Sasuke-kun?"

"... hn?"

"Sasuke-kun... I need to get up." I really didn't want to wake him up, he was really tired, but I needed to also use the bathroom; and I'm sorry but if a girl must choose between laying in bed with her boyfriend or relieving her bladder... bladder wins every time. "Sasuke-kun I have to get up now!" Screw his beauty sleep I need to pee damn-it!

"Hn... go back to see... annoying."

_'Annoying am I? Well let's see how annoying I am when there's a wet spot in his bed!'_ "Sasuke-kun... I need to pee, not let go!" He refused to wake, but did loosen the death grip around my waist. Of which I was relieved and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom.

* * *

I came out a half hour later, a towel around my body and one that I was using to fry my hair. My mind was a busy of different things concerning what the rest of the day would be like, I didn't notice that my bed partner was awake and staring at me.

"I was that bad you had to race to the shower? That isn't a real ego booster."

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? You... you... were great; I just had to use the bathroom," I avoided his gaze completely embarrassed by my own words. Sasuke smirked, and stretched out on the bed, not one bit embarrassed about exposing himself to anyone that should walk into the room. "Um... Sasuke-kun I think you should get dressed, it's almost three and my father is probably going to send me to a convent when I get home."

I left the room to find my purse and check my messages. As I thought, I had nearly twenty of them from home since ten the night before, no doubt all from daddy, and a few from Naruto and Ino this morning. Listening to all of them gave me a headache and the anger in daddy's voice made me feel guilty about the wonderful night I shared with Sasuke.

I heard the bathroom open and Sasuke came down the hall in his own towel. "So... what he say? Threaten to castrate me again," he pulled me into his arms and started kissing my neck; I didn't like the way he was making a joke out of all this, I knew I couldn't tell my father about what we shared because he would kill him.

"Sasuke-kun... I think I need to go home, he's worried about me." I could feel his grip tighten for a second before it loosened and he moved away.

"Hn... if you want to leave, I'll take you home." I could hear the anger in his voice even if he was trying to hide it.

_'I couldn't have hurt his feelings... could I? I mean we were together for almost twenty-four hours, half of that in bed, what more does he want from me?'_

**'Us still in his bed, and for the rest of our lives.'**

_'I thought you would be silent for a while since you got what you wanted.'_

_**'Nope... I'm back!'** _

_'Oh great.'_

_

* * *

_

The ride home wasn't pleasant, Sasuke wouldn't look at me the whole way home... I was half tempted to flash my breasts in his face to see if I could get a rouse out of him; but then I remembered that wouldn't the brightest idea seeing as how he was driving the car.

I dreaded the minute we pulled up to the house, I gripped the black leather seat I was sitting on trying to find some excuse to just drive away and not get out.

"If you're afraid about what he will say, then don't say anything; it's not his business what we do."

"It's a lot easier said then done, when dad looks at me I can't lie to him."

We sat for a little while longer, but I knew my parents were waiting right on the other side of the door.

"Then don't look at him, I'll be there so-."

"No... um Sasuke-kun I think, I think I should go in by myself; it might ease the tension if father doesn't see you."

"I'm not tense, quite relaxed actually, you however seem stressed... do you regret what we did?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, and hit my head on the car roof, at his question; he was staring ahead out the window and it was really starting to upset me that I wasn't his main focus. "No! I ... I would never r-regret that. I just don't want dad to hurt you. I'll call tomorrow so we can get you ready for your finales." I of course was taking most them also, but I've been preparing myself for over a month... Sasuke has been training for the championship. So now we must cram... I hate that.

"What do I get for it?"

"Ex-excuse me?" That time I did jump as I felt his hand caress my thigh, he was also staring at me now... well more at my chest than me.

"Let's make this studying more interesting, every 'A' I get is a night we spend together."

"What!? I can't believe you just said that, my body is not some reward you get every time you do something!" I was so angry by his words I nearly smacked him. I got out of the car without even kissing him good bye, then I stormed into the house; luckily since I was so angry I didn't bother listening to what my father was ranting about and just went straight to my room.

* * *

_'I can't believe him! Where does he get the nerve... he's such a pervert!'_

**'But he's our pervert.'**

_'Oh can it, I'm not in the mood!'_

"Sakura... honey are you okay?"

"Mom? I'm fine." I didn't really feel like talking, probably for the rest of my life; but mom knew I wasn't fine and came in to comfort me. I knew she wouldn't be angry with me, but I was still embarrassed to talk about last night... although I had a feeling she knew this would happen. _'Yeah she knew this would happen alright, although I doubt she would have thought her little angel would be the one to start it!'_

"Did Sasuke and you have a fight honey?"

Just like a mom to know what is bothering their child, "No not really momma, you know how Sasuke-kun can get sometimes... and right now he's just too much."

"I see... your father was the same way when he was that age," she let out a little giggle out seeing me blush, inwardly I was gagging and having a hard time believing my father would ever act that way.

"Naruto-kun called ealier today asking for you, he also told me they won the game last night."

"Oh he did... hehe." Knowing Naruto if he didn't get Sasuke's home line or cell and didn't get me on either... he would most likely be waiting for him at Sasuke's apartment, that's not going to be a pretty discussion. But then again I was mad at Sasuke for what he said in the car, so I don't care if Naruto chews him out.

I kind of smiled thinking how annoyed Sasuke would be with his best friend's twenty questions; and with that thought in mind I went back down stairs, made myself something to eat because I just realized I hadn't eaten since the party last night. And then I went and took a nap on the couch, too tired to do much else.

_'I wonder if Sasuke got home yet?'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know what the big deal was with my statement, just a little entertainment to get the study sessions to go faster. And I mean it's not like I haven't seen her before, we had sex last night and this morning! Which completely shocked me, I mean hell for the past month all she's been saying is 'not until we're married'; yeah it was a long wait, that's why I was going to propose after she graduated next year... I could wait that long, hell I've been waiting three years what's one more?

And then she just throws it out there! I have to admit when she asked if I wanted to shower with her I was a little, mind you really really little, scared... that she was joking about it. She tends to do that sometimes and I can never tell if she's serious or not. But when we were in the shower and she was touching me... oh shit you have got to be kidding me! Just as I parked my car, Naruto nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Where the hell have you been Teme? I called your apartment and cell like twenty times this morning."

"My cell phone isn't on idiot, and I was sleeping; what do you want?"

"Where's Sakura-chan? I called her house too, and her mom said she spent the night with you." I was able to pull the blonde off me, and straight my clothes before turning away and heading up to my place. "Teme!"

"Stop shouting you idiot and get up here!" I really didn't want my noisy neighbor hearing our conversation, the old bat that lived next door never has liked me and with her ten cats I don't like her either. I think she thinks I'm a male hooker or something like that, and whenever I'm with Sakura and she's outside, she always glares... bitch.

Once I was able to get him inside, Naruto dove on the couch and then jump up and ran down the hall looking for something.

"She's not here idiot, I took her home already."

"So you don't deny it, she was with you all night!"

_'I never did deny it in the first place, and what's the problem with her sleeping over she's done it a lot before, yeah some more exciting things happened last night... but it was still the same.'_

"What did you do to her!?"

I was hoping he would stay on the couch, but that didn't happen as his voice followed me into the kitchen. Immediately I began searching the cabinets for some thing to kill the headache I knew was coming. "I didn't do anything to her... that she didn't like," I couldn't find any medicine, Sakura probably moved it to the bathroom, so I started the coffee maker she bought me last christmas; I'm not that into the bitter tasting hot drink, but it would relax me enough so I wouldn't strangle my best friend.

"WHAT! Don't tell me she... you two... there's no way she would let you, you forced her didn't you! You horny bastard, how dare you pressure poor Sakura-chan into your bed!"

"I didn't force her to do anything! She was the one that wanted to do it!" I normally didn't lose my temper, but I wasn't going to allow him to call me a rapist when I wasn't.

"Yeah right like I'll believe that! Sakura-chan is too innocent to know anything, she's still a kid!"

"She's seventeen idiot."

"Yeah and you'll be nineteen in July... pervert."

I knew Naruto's big brother mood wasn't going to turn off anytime soon, but I was tired of his questions for one afternoon; I had to get something to eat and call Sakura to apologize for what happened earlier... I really was hoping she would forgive me and come over tomorrow so I could study. Now the only problem was to get the ramen loving moron out of my house.

* * *

**Note: Just a little day after the big night and the characters thoughts... Naruto wasn't happy and what are Sakura's parents going to think, will she able to see Sasuke anymore? Will he pass his exams? And what will the rest of their friends... and rivals think of what happened the night of the championship where not only did the Uchiha score the winning goal in the game, but scored in the bedroom too.**

**Special people:  
**nassima123  
Rockinyoyo  
oCUPIEDOLLo **(I'm note sure if I'm putting Sasuke as a virgin before the last chapter, he's only dated Karin before this so if he did sleep with anyone it would have been in eight grade... which would be weird. But the again, he seems to know to much to be one).**


	12. For you

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

Finales week... every students most loved and hated words. Loved because it signified the end of the school year and summer break was literally next week. Hated because all the kids who didn't study for them either cram five minutes before the test, or just don't bother because they know they will be attending summer school no matter what their grade is... case in point Naruto.

"Oh man not again... my parents are going to kill me!"

"I don't even know why you signed up for psychology in the first place Naruto, it's the study of the mind... which you don't have one!"

"Jeez... thanks Kiba."

"D-don't worry Naruto-kun... I'll help you."

"Really!? Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Most of the soccer team and their girlfriends were lounging about in the court yard of school friday afternoon. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru had just finished their last finale and we were now waiting for Sasuke-kun and Neji-san to finish their afternoon one so we could all go out and celebrate. Hinata's father, who owns the second largest company in the city, invited all of us to their beach house the first couple of weeks in June... so we were all pretty excited.

"I can't believe you failed it... doesn't your mom work in that field?"

"Shika-kun leave him alone!"

"What are they screaming about now?" Looking over my shoulder I smiled seeing Sasuke-kun standing there.

He called me sunday morning to apologize for what he said in the car the day before, and when he came over to take me out to lunch he had purchased a bouquet of pink tulips, my favorite flowers, how could I stay mad at him? I helped him study all day for the exams, and as far as I know... or from what he's told me, he's passed all of them so far.

"Naruto didn't do so well on his last exam."

"Hn... not surprised, he probably slept through half the class during the year." He sat down in the grass and pulled me into his lap, completely ignoring the stares from our friends.

No one but Naruto knows what happened last friday night, I couldn't even tell my parents, and I was extremely embarrassed when Sasuke told me that he knew; but I couldn't do anything about it now, so I let it go... I kind of have a feeling my mother knows already too, she knows everything and it's creepy. But we haven't brought it up, and Sasuke hasn't been trying to get in my pants, or skirt, at all this week; a light kiss on the cheek or a hand on the thigh is all he's done, which I'm greatful for.

* * *

"So... are you glad to be finished? All you have now to do is survive graduation... which should be easy for you."

"Hn... one more night to deal with her."

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!?"

Did I forget to mention way back in the beginning that the one class I'm not in with Sasuke... Karin is also in? I find it very hard to believe that air brain took business management; yeah her father owns some company in the city and she's a little rich, but she would never take it over... I hope.

"Hn."

Everyone else that was sitting in the grass glared at the red head that was approaching, none of the team liked her even when Sasuke was dating her freshmen year... and again I don't know what he was thinking when he did that.

"Seriously Sasuke-kun, I thought you would have come to your senses by now; you'll be graduating in two days and will be moving on to university in the fall... but you're still letting this immature high schooler hang all over you. You need a real woman like me to be with."

"Unlike the numerous men you've used and then tossed aside in the four years you've been here, Sasuke isn't like that, he won't abandon Sakura for anyone!" Ino defended her friends, she really hated the senior slut, mainly because she tried to sleep with Shikamaru at the beginning of this year... he of course had no interest in her. They have been at war ever since, and Ino wasn't going to lose now.

"What are you saying Yamanaka?"

"I'm saying your legs are open longer than seven eleven is!"

"You bitch!"

"Nope sorry that's you slut."

"Karin... go away," Sasuke ordered, not in the mood to hear her screaming. After this week all he wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, with me in his arms no doubt, and sleep till sunday. Thinking about that put a smirk on his face as he pulled me, who he was probably visualizing naked in bed right now, closer to his chest... the pervert. Seeing this put a pout on Karin's face, and with a soft 'hmph!' she turned away to go find her friends... or a guy to take to the bathroom.

* * *

With her gone the tension in the air quickly vanished and we were able to relax comfortably for a short time longer. And I do mean short because within a few seconds as the last lower ranking students left the school grounds Naruto jumped up from the grass.

"So where are we going to eat cause I'm starving, I could really go for some ramen right now."

"You're always hungry for ramen moron, didn't you have it for lunch today and you want it again now!?"

"You can never have too much ramen Kiba."

"That's not true dobe, after your eighth bowl you were ready to bust," Sasuke countered leaving a pout on the blonde's face and the four girls giggling.

"My uncle has decided to treat us all for dinner tonight at one of the finest restaurants in the city... and before you ask, no they do not serve ramen there Naruto!"

"Neji, lighten up on him a little," Tenten, the Hyuga's long time girlfriend, scolded him... of which he ignored.

"You need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around those starchy noodles, you need to try other things."

"And you need to take that stick out of your butt Neji!"

"What!?" Neji would have lounged at Naruto had it not been for Tenten holding his arm and Hinata pushing the other boy back; both would have wound up with black eyes that Hiashi wouldn't have been fond of at dinner.

Sasuke must have grown tired of all the screaming because he pulled me up from his lap and we were heading for his car before anyone noticed we left. Which probably was a good thing because if Naruto did see us, he would have begun shouting inappropriate things at us; when all we were really doing was changing at his apartment with the extra set of clothes I left there on sunday.

* * *

"So I guess your summer is all planned out huh? After the beach doesn't your internship with the company start?" I wanted to talk about something in the car on the way over to his place, it was just too quiet otherwise; but I may have struck a nerve talking about the job his brother got him.

Sasuke hasn't spoke to or of about Itachi since the night he interrupted us, and I knew he was still angry about whatever they talked about once I was shooed out of the room, he didn't have to tell me he was mad... his death grip on the stirring wheel was proof enough.

"Hn... I don't even know why I need it, when I finish at university half of the company falls into my possession according to my father's will."

"Well you could look at the bright side... you'll have something to do before the fall; you know my father wants me helping in the bakery."

"Hn... I'd rather help you, I'll probably be retrieving coffee all damn day; he's just doing this to keep control over me."

"It's only for a couple weeks... and you wouldn't want to work in the bakery: One, you don't like sweets, two... we have to start making the bread at five in the morning and you like to sleep in, and three... you'd look really funny with flour all over you."

"Hn."

"What? You'd have to be careful, we get a lot of school girls in the afternoon and since you're already so good looking it's like putting hot fudge on ice cream... oh that sounds good. Sasuke-kun, do you have any ice cream at your apartment?" I leaned over the arm rest and batted my lashes, hoping that if he didn't then he would go to the store and buy me some.

He tried with some effort to ignore me, but he could never flat out not answer me... I'm too cute not to, or I would punch him in the shoulder, playfully of course. "Hn... there still should be some in there, but I would have to buy the chocolate, but why do you want it now? We're going to dinner right after we get dressed." I could see the small smirk that creeped on to his face that he was trying to hid from me, I knew immediately that another idea other than ice cream popped into his mind for the sticky chocolate syrup... pervert.

I knew with how busy we were going to be this summer that he would want to spend as much time as possible with me that he could; but I was wondering what he wanted to do with that time. I was hoping he didn't want to spend the whole time in bed; I was really starting to dread this beach vacation now too. The house was very big, having been there the summer before, and one side was designated for us.

There were four bedrooms and I now Hinata's father is expecting the girls to share two and the guys to have the others. There were many problems with this however: One being the fact that none of them wanted to sleep next to Naruto. He snores, and apparently kicks in his sleep, Sasuke told me that he's done that ever since he was a child. The second problem was Neji would refuse to share a room with anyone but his girlfriend, soon to be wife, seeing as how he proposed to her last week. Third problem... the boys were just horny, and yeah Neji too even though he doesn't look it, so there's no doubt that everyone will be sleeping with their respective other for the three weeks. If Sasuke has his way I doubt I'll be getting much sleep at night.

* * *

"Damn-it!"

Hearing Sasuke holler startled me so much that I jumped slightly in my seat. "What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" I followed his eyes to see what he was starting at in front of us.

He had just pulled into his parking spot at his apartment building when he cursed, so I assumed he saw someone he didn't want to. But he didn't talk to most of his neighbors, and they didn't to him; except that old bat that lived right next door, I always catch her glaring at us for one reason or another. With how much time I spend at his place, she probably thinks I'm a hooker or something like that.

When I finally saw what he was staring at I found that is wasn't his neighbor or any other person for that matter... it was a car. I know I've seen it somewhere before but right now I just can't put my finger on it; luckily Sasuke helped me remember. "Why is my brother here?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't call him he doesn't like me remember."

"Hn... he's not in the car, which means he's upstairs come on," he turned the car off and was practically up the stairs before I even closed the door. When I arrived at the door I could hear Sasuke screaming, and see Itachi was sitting on the couch quietly waiting for his turn to speak. _'How did he get inside? Sasuke never gave him a key.'_

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment, and more importantly why?"

"Today was your last day of school. Can't I, as your brother, wish to to congratulate you? I wish to have dinner and we can talk about your internship."

"Not happening, Sakura and I already have plans tonight, and we can discuss the dealings of my internship after I return from vacation."

I could see Itachi shoot me an icy glare as I moved behind his brother. "I don't see the point in this vacation, all you'll be doing is drinking and laying around; and since Hiashi will be there all nightly activities will not commence I presume," his last comment was aimed at me, why he thinks I'm easy I don't know. I've never done anything to sugguest that I was... not counting the short skirt incident or the fact that we have slept together once, but we were together for three years before I let him have me. But I'm still offended that he thinks that of me, I know how he sees me... the poor little baker's daughter, latching on to his younger brother to support me. He thinks I'm trying to get Sasuke-kun to marry me so I can take his money; he can't see the fact that, despite Sasuke's horniness, we actually love each other.

That's what I was told happened to him. He asked the girl he loved in high school to marry him right after their graduation. She accepted, but after two years of university she grew apart from him, their parents died and Itachi had to take over the company, and watch out for Sasuke. She couldn't handle all the pressure and made the mistake of having several different affairs behind his back. When he found out, Itachi immediately divorced her and has never stayed with a woman longer than a few months at a time; he's main focus now is to make sure the company doesn't fall in the red, and that Sasuke keeps to their father's plan as well... and apparently I'm not in it.

"What ever Sakura and I do in my apartment or the Hyuga's beach house isn't your business."

"You forget, little brother, father put me in charge of your up bringing; anything you do involves me."

"Hn... I am an adult now, I don't need you looking out for me. Get out."

"Now is that anyway to speak to your superior?"

"GET OUT!"

Itachi didn't say anymore as he stood to leave, but he turned once he reached the door, "I have secured your future Sasuke, we shall talk about it at dinner tomorrow night."

_'Secured his future? What's that all about?'_ I was confused by his words, but Sasuke seemed to understand them... he went in to the kitchen and punched the wall in anger, I knew he sprained his wrist by doing that. I didn't want to bother him at the moment, so I decided to take a quick shower then change into the light green summer dress I had packed and my white scandals. Sasuke changed while I was in the bathroom into a pair of solid black dress pants, and a blood red dress shirt... very sexy with the two top buttons open to show off his chest.

"You ready?"

"Yup." We didn't say anything about the incident as we left for dinner.

* * *

He seemed calmer now that we were heading out to dinner with everyone else, thankfully we weren't the last ones at the restaunrant... Naruto tumbled in ten minutes after us. Dinner was... interesting, Naruto was so nervous around the oldest Hyuga, so much so he nearly dumped his salad in Sasuke's lap. And he did knock his dessert over; when the coffee came around, he wasn't allowed to have a cup.

We left the restaurant around eight, Sasuke asked me several times if I would spend the night... I refused of course; I needed to get some rest because I agreed to open up the bakery in the morning.

"Fine, I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow."

"Sasuke-kun, I have to work all day until five," he's so stubborn.

"Then I'll stop by after and we'll go to dinner."

"Can't, did you purposely forget... Itachi needed to talk to you."

"I know what he wants to talk about, but I don't need to listen to it."

"Sasuke, maybe for once you two can stop fighting." Even if Itachi didn't like me, I still don't like it when they fight... they're brothers, they shouldn't hate each other.

"It has nothing to do with me, he just knows what buttons to push to piss me off." His death grip on th wheel was becoming a bad habit of his, I placed my hand on his, hoping to relax him.

"If you won't go to dinner with your brother for you... then will you go for me? I don't like when you two fight, I know most of it is about me, but you still shouldn't... he's all you have."

"No he's not, I could easily live without him always interfering in my life."

_'Sasuke.'_

"But the one person I can't live without... is you. So for you... I will go." Finally having a compromise between us put a smile on my face.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Note: This chapter was filler... just trying to sum up Sasuke's last day in high school. But I finally got out why Itachi hates Sakura so much... he thinks she's a gold digger, which we all know she isn't. And what does he want to discuss with Sasuke about... he has secured his future?**

**Special people:  
**TragedyDawl  
nassima123  
Rockinyoyo  
**Thanks for reviewing... keep it up!**


	13. Meeting with the bastard

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sauske's POV**

Why did I allow her to talk me into this? It was that damn pouty lip thing she does... she knows I can't ignore her when she does that. She's got it easy today... making bread and decorating cupcakes, I would rather be doing that than sitting here waiting for my jerk ass brother to show up.

I want this meeting to end quickly, I hate this place; of course he would choose the business man's club, in the heart of the red light district to eat. The food wasn't bad... it was just the company around me. This club didn't have strippers like all the others in the area, no this was a gentle mens' club that only the richest men in the city could get into. I'm the youngest in the room, and since I haven't inherited my half of father's business yet, they think of me as a punk kid still; when in four more years I will owe a third of the city, and probably be their boss... they're not looking forward to that.

Just as I was about to stand and leave, the smug bastard came through the door. His smirk grew as he approached the table I was sitting at; after the waiter was finish taking his majesty's drink order is when he spoke.

"I apologize for being late, some business was brought up at the last moment, and it couldn't wait."

"Tch whatever... let's get this over with so I can leave."

"Why are you in such a rush little brother, is the girl waiting for you? When will grow tired of her, haven't you had your fun yet? You will have to grow up soon, you will be given half of the company whe-."

"I know what I will receive, I have no intension of breaking up with Sakura however." It was my turn to smirk at his glare, he wasn't happy with my decision and I could care less.

"I would have thought you would have grown out of this already, I didn't want to force you but now I have no choice... you need to grow up! After the accident I allowed you to act out, get in trouble because that's what I did in high school and that's what I thought you needed in order to handle what happened... but I know I was wrong now."

"What are you rambling about? In case you haven't noticed, I'm graduating tomorrow, I'm going to university in the fall; I haven't been more focused in my entire life... Sakura's done that, if she hadn't kept me going I probably would have dropped out!"

"I don't care what your reasoning is; it is time to move on. When you return from this little 'vacation' of yours and begin working, you will not see that girl."

"You have no right to order that of me! I don't live under your roof, I don't tell you how to run your life so don't try to run mine!" I was getting really loud and most of the other patrons in the room were staring at us, but I didn't care how foolish I looked; I would defend my relationship with Sakura in my boxers in the middle of downtown Tokyo if I had to.

* * *

Itachi however, didn't appreciate all the attention we were receiving, "Stop hollering and sit down, you're acting foolish all over this girl; don't you see what she is pulling? The bakery her family runs is barely making anything, she wishes to use you to get the money to save it."

"If that's what she needs then I'll give it to her, not once in the three years we've been together has she asked me for anything."

"That will change, trust me... that is why I want you to drop this now, I don't want you to get used like I did. When you come to the office you will be meeting your fiancee, so I expect you to be rid of the child."

"What!? Are you out of your fucking mind!" I stood from my chair so fast it slid back on the carpet and fell over.

Itachi calmly stood, "I've given you time to find a wife and your refused, now I must get involved and secured your future. I will also inform you now that I will not be attending the ceremony tomorrow morning; I will be leaving for China tonight... I trust you will do as I say and nothing will happen while I'm away," and with that he left, it took everything in me not to scream, and turn the table over, I know my actions were a little brash and I probably wouldn't be invented to the yearly christmas party... not that I cared though, I don't like the place anyway.

But now that I know why he wished to talk I've got to find a way out of this, I can't tell Sakura it will only ruin her vacation; but I don't want to break up with her either... there's got to be some way for us to stay together.

_'Damn-it Itachi!'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay I know this chapter was really really short, I didn't want to put the graduation and the talk in one chapter or it would be way too long... so this is what we got. But Itachi is making Sasuke dump Sakura... what? How will he get out of this one?**

**Special people:  
**xXTwilight-KunoichiXx **(Didn't know that was your fav. ice cream... I only like chocolate, but she just seemed like the cookie dough type)  
**Calise  
xx-tenshi-xx **(Um... wow, didn't know you felt that strongly, loved you're long review... kind of scared me though lol.)  
**nassima123  
oCUPIEDOLLo  
Rockinyoyo  
luna-moongoddess **(How did you know I was going to put that? It's like you read my mind)  
**TragedyDawl  
**Thanks for reviewing... keep it up!**


	14. Graduation

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura are you sure about this sweetie? How do you know Sasuke actually wants us there... I mean it's his graduation."

"Mom trust me, he wants us there; he called last night and told me Itachi couldn't make it to the ceremony... that's he's way of asking if we'd come instead. It'd be nice if he could have someone there to cheer him on when he gets his diploma," I smiled at myself in the mirror, yes I know it was little childish of me to do, but I just couldn't help myself as I ruffled my hair a little thinking about how proud I was of Sasuke for graduating today.

I was wearing a yellow strapless sun dress with a pair of white flats and white matching head band; it was a very hot day so wearing my long hair down was impossible, I chose to pull it up in a neat pony tail; I looked a little too innocent in my opinion but again we're not talking about that.

"I'm surprised the delinquent even made it that far... what does he plan on doing with the rest of his life; lay around in his apartment?"

"Daddy, he will be going to university in the fall and during the summer, after we go to the beach, he will be working at his father's company."

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell me he was coming along on this trip to the beach. I thought it was only the girls going."

"Oh honey, I thought I told you the boys were going too... hehe; but don't worry, Hiashi will be with them and you know how strict he is."

"I don't like the idea of our daughter being with the boy for three weeks."

_'I don't know what he thinks will be going on, we've already had sex and with who's going it's not like it's going to be a giant orgy fest... oh god, I'm starting to sound as perverted as Sasuke-kun!'_

"Let's not worry about this right now okay. We need to leave so we'll make it to the school on time." Mom smiled while forcing us out the door so fast I almost forgot my suit case. I was spending the night at Sasuke's apartment and after my exam tomorrow morning we were heading to the beach.

* * *

The gym was decorated with brightly colored streamers and balloons that were our school's colors. By principal Tsuande's order, the senior girls had to wear the red graduation gowns that looked like parachutes, I couldn't stop laughing when I thought of how Karin would look; with her matching red hair she would really look like a tomato. The guys, I don't know how, got out of wearing them but they did have to wear the cap; which smashed Sasuke-kun's spiked hair to his head, but he could live with that because hell... after this last hour he would never have to set foot in this school again.

The first part of the ceremony, all the teachers gave their speeches; Naruto fell asleep during the guidance counselor's speech, although I don't know how he did... Jiraiya-sensei was giving them an altered version of a sex ed class and I swear a few boys were taking notes for later. I tried not to laugh when Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head to wake him up before Kakashi-sensei got up to speak.

He of course praised the boys soccer team for their championship season this year; he also commented on the flour bomb incident in the cafeteria their freshmen year; that was what caused both Naruto and Sasuke to frequent Tsunade's office that year.

When it was time for diplomas to be given out screams and shouts echoed throughout the gym, you'd think the circus was in town. Sasuke didn't look too happy the entire time, I could never really imagine what it would be like without my parents... I never realized how alone he truly was until now. When his name was called and Tsunade gave him the booklet that housed his proof of graduation, I screamed the loudest my lungs would let me.

"YAY, GO SASUKE!"

He was surprised I'll tell you that, he knew I was coming but I didn't tell him I was bringing my parents; on this day he wasn't alone... he had a family to be proud of him.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so proud of you, I feel like you're really my son right... oh my, I th-think I'm going to cry," Mom quickly pulled a tissue from her purse to dab her wet eyes.

"Uh mother... can you do that later?" I moved her to sit on the bleachers, then went back to Sasuke's side. "I'm so proud of you."

"Hn."

He could sound indifferent if he wanted to, but under that cold mask I could see the pink tint to his cheeks, and the smirk he was trying to hide. I was about to pull him into a hug, had it not been for dad speaking up.

"Sakura... that's enough of that, it's still early we can go home and open the bakery for the afternoon."

"Daddy, I'm staying over Sasuke's tonight remember?"

"Oh course he does sweetie, you and Sasuke go have fun, we'll take care of everything else."

"Thanks momma!"

* * *

"So... how do you feel free? You're completely finished, that step in your life, now on to university... I only wish I was going with you." I know I sounded like a whinny little brat as I moved the last of my sushi around my plate pouting. Sasuke still hadn't said a thing, after my parents left I suggested we go see that new movie that just came out... just for something to do. It was a comedy, and even if he wasn't that much of a laughter... it still was pretty funny; but he didn't even budge, and now he's been staring at his food for the last half an hour.

"I know I shouldn't pry, but did something happen with your brother at dinner last night?" I flinched when the chop sticks he was holding snapped in his tight grip. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't want to talk about that... what time do you think you'll be finished tomorrow?"

I decided not to push my luck, he didn't seem to want to linger on that partically subject. "It's the best actually, the final is an essay on victorian styled wedding cakes... I've grown up in a bakery, I've seen my mother make millions."

"So I take it not long... why again weren't you in fourth year culinary?"

"I'm good at the pastry part, other then making tomato soup... I couldn't boil water correctly, but I've gotten better."

"For that I'm grateful."

"Hey... that's mean Sasuke-kun, but think of it this way, if you ever did get sick from my cooking, I could always make you feel better."

"In more ways then one."

_'Oh not this again._' Although I have been thinking about that night for the past several; and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like again. Our bodies entwined, fitting perfectly together amongst the sheets of his bed... I can't believe I just thought that! Oh god, I'm becoming just like him, and for once... I don't think that's a bad thing.

* * *

**Note: I am so sorry I'm updating so late... my computer has been down for a week, I've been beside myself going crazy. I actually have this story finished and started it's sequel! There's only a few more chapters for this one, so I'm hoping to finish it this weekend! Again sorry that it took so long, I'm going to updating other stories too.**

**Thanks to:  
**luna-moongoddess **(Sorry it's making you sad, promise it will get better)  
**Rockinyoyo  
nassima123  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	15. Bakery troubles

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, I didn't expect you to be here this early... did Sakura forget something?"

I wasn't sursprised when Haruno-sama was shocked to see me standing in the bakery monday morning. I myself still can't believe I'm up this early, I just got rid of that damn school yesturday and yet I'm still waking up before dawn. Sakura wanted to get up early to clean out her locker and talk with Ino and Hinata before her exam; I can't understand why though, not like she isn't going to see them in a few hours when we get to the beach. So that is why I am currently at her family's bakery at six in the morning.

"No she didn't forget anything Ma'am, I need somthing to do while Sakura is taking her exam; the bakery is closer to the school than my apartment so I figured..."

"You could stay here until she's finished?"

"Aa... I can help if you need anything, I don't know much about sweets but I'd be willing to learn; I have a feeling my internship isn't going to go work out, so if I'm going to be hanging around Sakura and here, I figure I should try to please Haruno-san in some way."

"Oh Sasuke, you're more then welcome to come by anytime you wish. Why don't you think your internship will last?"

"Hn... I don't think I'll be able to take orders from my brother... serving him coffee and him treating me like and errand boy doesn't sound tempting."

"Oh... well if you want to help knead dough... or forst cakes, you're more then welcome."

Luckily Haruno-sama knew I didn't like sweets so she didn't make me make them; I was out front serving them, and I never want to see another damn bagel again. I never hang around this place during the morning rush, but damn I don't know where Itachi got the idea that they were strapped for cash. I sold a lot of pastries and coffee in just two hours. It slowed down around eight as all the office workers disappeared to go their dull cubical work, something I wasn't looking forward to come the end of June.

I watched as the last customer left, I thought that would be it till noon when the kids got out of school and came to get the cakes and cookies they always eat; of course I would be long gone by then so I wouldn't get mob if they happened to notice I was running the counter. I was just about to go back in the back to talk with Haruno-sama when I heard that annoying little bell on the door, signaling there was another customer.

* * *

The man was dressed in a dark business suit, his hair was slicked back with some type of oil and he was carrying a brief case, a pissed off expression, as if he had some where else better to be, on his face.

"Can I help you sir?"

His eyes were darting around the room as if he were inspecting the place, but when I spoke up they locked on me and he glared. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Haruno? Who are you and why are you back there?"

I know I was suppose to respect the customers, but this guy was a minute away from getting thrown out; who the hell was he to ask such of me? "I'm-."

"Aiko-san... what brings you here today?... It's only monday." Haruno-sama came up behind me, and gently gripped my arm, a slight look of fear in her eyes.

_'Am I missing something?'_

"Yes Haruno it is monday, I've decided to change the collection days. I'm here to collect this month's payment."

_'A loan? What loan?'_

"Aiko-san, I thought we agreed last time to keep it to the frist friday of the month?"

"Well I decided I didn't like that agreement so I've come today."

"But... we won't have the money till friday." I didn't miss the panic in her voice as she moved around the counter to confront the man directly.

"Well I suppose that is a problem for you then now isn't it? I suggest you go get the money now... I'll wait."

"But sir... we don't have the full amount yet!"

"Not to mention property tax has gone up this month so it's about six thousand five hundred."

"Sixty-five hundred, but that's a thousand more than last time; we don't have that much."

Okay so I was wrong, this ass was a loan shark; and it seems he's trying to cheat them out of their bakery... and possibly their house. All this time I've been wondering where Sakura's father was, shouldn't he be handle this and not his wife? _'Enough of this.'_ "What is your name?" I decided to take charge of this situation, I wasn't going to watch him attack and threaten her right in front of me.

"Excuse me boy? Just who do you think you are, demanding that of me!"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and judging by the panicked look on your face right now, I most likely own the bank you work for. Now you will tell me who you are," I flipped my cell phone open and hit speed dail four.

"Uchiha-san! I'm... I'm sorry I didn't recongize you I-."

"Your name, now!" I repeated for the third time, which I hated repeating myself.

"Aiko Yu... sir."

Finally Itachi's annoying secretary's voice came over my phone, I didn't have time to hear her talk so I got straight to business. "Arina... do me a favor and wire sixty-five hundred to the bank that is giving the Haruno bakery a loan, is that understood?"

"Yes sir of course."

I shut my phone and looked to the other two people in the room, Haruno-sama looked paler than she previously did, and I'm sure Aiko just pissed himself. "You'll have your money within the hour... now leave because if you're even on this block in the next five minutes you won't have a job to go back too." I think that's the fastest I've even seen a middle aged man run... it was very disturbing... once I heard the screeching tires of his car speed away, I looked to Sakura's mother.

She didn't say anything at first, so I went back behind the counter and began cleaning up the crimbs and left over breads that were still in the showcase; looking through the glass I could still see Haruno-sama standing in the middle of the room completely in shock.

"Haruno-sama is everything alright?"

"Sasuke... you... you just... you just."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, one floor of one of the companies I own probably make that much in half an hour."

"But why wo-."

"This is your life... you like your job which is rare, I can see it every time I come over; plus Sakura talks about it continuously, I know she would be devastated if you lost all these... and I only want to her happy."

"Sasuke... we'll pay you back, it might take a few days bu-."

"No... that wasn't a loan, nor do I want it back, all I ask is that if he comes back, call me, I'll deal with him."

"Thank you. Oh! look at the time, aren't you suppose to go pick Sakura up?"

"Aa."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... where have you been? I thought you would be eager to get away from the city for a while?" Sakura smiled while jumping into my arms.

"I was helping your mother in the shop."

"You... were making cupcakes?"

I knew she wouldn't believe me, "I was up front, serving them; I wanted to prove to you that I could do it."

"Oh I see, so you ready to go?"

"Aa."

She jumped out of my arms and yanked me to the car where our things were packed and ready for the long vacation... and hopefully other things.

* * *

**Note: Aw Sasuke helped with the troubles sakura's mother was having, wonder how Itachi is going to feel about that? There's only two chapters left in this story, and there's going to be time skipping in the next one, the whole beach vacation isn't really that important.**

**Thanks to:  
**pink-strawberries  
Uchihablossom0626  
nassima123  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... keep it up!**


	16. Beach talk

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Just to speed things up, I'm not going into the vacation trip that much, this chapter starts already two weeks into the trip leaving only one week left; but I'm not even getting into that one either because this is the second to last chapter. Warning, there's slight talk of menstrual cycle, not much and it had to be part of the story to get to the end.**

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I swear the guys planned this... one minute we were all watching 'Saw V' and the next I was buried in Sasuke's arms on the couch and both Ino and Tenten along with Shikamaru and Neji were gone. And it just so happened that two days into our paradise vacation Hyuga-san had a sudden 'business meeting' back home; leaving us here alone... four horny dogs, two doe in headlights, one willing to do anything with her soon to be husband, and one horny girl. Needless to say, we've been here for over two weeks and everynight except one when the girls wanted a sleepover, I've been in bed with Sasuke. A lot of it was snuggling or sleeping... but most of it was hot, raw, passionate sex; and I'm quite sure the rest of the house knows I'm no longer 'innocent little Sakura' anymore.

It's now friday of the second week of our vacation, and I'm already dreading going home, I just know I won't see Sasuke as much, and that scares me. The girls and I are on the beach and I think the guys went to play paint ball or something, just the thought of being pelted with plastic balls of paint didn't sound so appealing to me... but they're guys and guns make them feel more manly or something.

"Oh I just love the beach, I just wish to live here all year round." Tenten was loughing on a beach chair in a girl's version of swimming trunks and a sports bra... being the tom boy of our little group.

"Well when Neji and you get married, I'm pretty sure you can convince him to buy you a place out here." Ino smirked from her position on her towel, showing off her back and skimpy purple two piece, that was literally just two shreds of cloth covering her 'goods'.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but where would I work? My dream is to be Tokyo's best athletic trainer... what can I train here?"

"Honey, your fiancee is part of the second richest family in the city... you think you're going to be working? I'm guessing Neji wants a few kids in the next couple years; personally I wouldn't mind getting to stay home and raise the kids... but sadly that won't happen until my clothing line takes off. What about you Hinata-chan?"

"Me! W-well I um..."

"I don't know why you're pestering her Ino, unlike Tenten-san, we still have another year of high school left to worry about before even discussing kids."

"Well look at miss trys to claim she's innocent Haruno. News flash babe, I'm pretty sure Karin heard you back home last night and is now screaming her head off... it wouldn't be a surprise if she hunted you down. So... tell us what's it like to have the god Sasuke in bed? He's heaven right?"

"Ino! I'm not answering that!" Okay, just so they know, doesn't mean I'm anymore comfortable talking about my sex life.

"Oh come on, we're friends... and we want to know everything."

_'Oh god, she's joking right? I can't even being to describe the things he does to me.'_

"Ino... leave her be, she's new to this whole thing. Besides... you're making Hinata uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry Hin-chan... but when are you and Naruto going to do the horizontal hula?" Ino just didn't know when to stop talking; poor Hinata was blushing deelpy and the guys who had been staring at us for the past hour just got more interested. However the next topic we got into did cause a few of them to run.

* * *

"Um... well we w-were go-going to this week... b-but... well."

I didn't miss the moment she placed her hands in her lap, I knew immediately what she was trying to say; that moment in every woman's life that spoiled everything. Ino obviously figured out her meaning too, but wasn't scuttle about it at all.

"Oh, you got your period this week, man what a damper of the nightly plans."

"Ino!"

"What? It's natural for every woman, aren't you studying to be a doctor? Shouldn't you know that Sakura? I had mine when we got here so I'm good for the rest of the trip, what about you Ten?"

"That's my business thank you."

"Well you obviously had it some time recently, with all the action Sakura's been getting since we got here, those weren't her products in the bathroom last week. Come to think of it... Sakura where's yours?"

"Excuse me!" I can't believe she just asked me that, she's so blunt with her questioning.

"You heard me, for as long as I've known you, we've had the same week and you're always an emotional mess before and after; what's going on?"

"It's nothing I miss a month every once and a while."

"Sakura that's not good for your body."

"It's not always."

"Being sick last week could have caused it right Sakura-chan?" Clearly Hinata was the only one on my side... thank god.

"You were sick last week Sakura?"

Great, now I had all eyes on me, thanks Hinata. "Well I think it was a bit of food poison, I was sick in the morning but it's getting better."

"Sakura... when was the first time you and Sasuke had sex?"

This was slightly confusing because Tenten was the one to ask it and she was very serious. "Um... about a little over a month ago, the night of the championship, why?"

"Damn Haruno!"

"What? What's wrong?"

* * *

**Note: Like I said this is the second to last chapter and the final one will be coming shortly. Everyone should know what's up with Sakura, so I'm even going to say 'guess what's wrong with her'... on crap I just did.**

**Thanks to:  
**Uchihablossom0626  
nassima123  
True Sakura Uchiha  
pink-strawberries  
MyKindOfBeautiful  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... only one more chapter to go!**


	17. Sakura's call

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.  
Don't own Drake or his song 'Best I ever had'**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Okay this is the LAST CHAPTER! The vacation is over and Sasuke is at home thinking over how he will tell Sakura he can't see her anymore; however she has something to tell him too.**

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

Something isn't right... ever since the day last week when the guys and I went paint balling, I killed Naruto by the way, Sakura has been acting funny. The whole last week we stayed at the beach house she and the other girls slept in the sitting room and watched movies all night. I can understand one night, but seven nights without her left me stiff in more ways than one; and during the day, they would rush off to the beach. We never had any alone time, and she didn't even want to drive home with me.

She looked upset and didn't want to talk to me, I feared she had found out about my discussion with Itachi three weeks ago. I didn't know how to get out of his plan so I asked Naruto, yeah I know stupid, what to do. He was angry and raged at me that I couldn't leave Sakura, I hadn't planned on that but I don't really have a choice right now, and I knew the risk I was putting by even telling him; I knew now that he told her and she wouldn't wish to see me.

* * *

I started my internship the monday we got back, and I was introduced to my fiancee. She was some rich little heiress from Osaka; I knew Itachi would use me to expand the company. Turns out... Suki or Sumi's, whatever her name is, father has some big business there and with our marriage we could take it over; Itachi planned on owning that city by the first of the new year. My life is being lived for me, and only a miracle could stop this now; otherwise this is a wreck waiting to happen.

God I wish I could talk to Sakura, to try and explain to her what is going on and how it happened. I know anything I have to say is only going to hurt more; but she deserves closure and to be able to move on with her life and her senior year. I won't even be able to see her when she attends university next fall; while they were planning out the wedding, mostly signing over company ownership papers, I was informed that in order for us to have a 'happy' and fulfilled marriage we would have to spend more time together. I would be transferring to the university in Osaka next summer to be... closer. I would also be able to ultimately be farther away from Sakura, one thing I know Itachi had planned all along... my life can't get any worse.

And of course, once someone says that something worse happens.

* * *

I was currently laying on my couch when my cell, which was on the table, began blaring "Best I Ever Had" by some american singer named 'Drake'... which was the ring tone Naruto, never let that idiot touch my phone again, put on anytime Sakura called; so knowing it was her I practically dove off the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" I could tell she had been crying by how thick her voice was, and the fact that she was still sniffling into the phone.

"Sakura... what's, what's wrong?" I know that must have been the stupidest question I could ask, but hearing her so upset didn't really let me think clearly; I just wanted to make whatever was making her cry go away. But then I realized it was most likely me, and this was her breaking point... she was going to rip me one any minute now. I was ready to hear her scream and curse at me, I would have to bare with hearing her crys and her screams that she hated me... knowing I would never be able to comfort her like I use to.

But what she said next wasn't a cry or scream of anger, it was barely a whisper and wasn't anything I expected her to say... yet at the same time it solved all my problems.

"Sasuke-kun... I'm pregnant."

------

----

---

--

-

End

* * *

**Finale Note: I wanted to thank all my readers who have stuck with me for this story, I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This last chapter was a little short, and I know everyone is going to kill me for ending it there, but don't worry because... there will be a SEQUEL! So I know everyone will love that, I don't know when I'm putting it up though for now, I want to finish other things, and finales will be coming up soon. I'm going to start up on 'She's different' again and hopefully have more chapters coming soon. Plus I have two Inuyasha stories I'm writing too.**

**So for the finale time... Thanks to:  
**  
Frankiegirl2020  
True Sakura Uchiha  
LoveWithoutFear.  
Rockinyoyo  
Uchihablossom0626  
**And all the others that read this story, but don't review or just haven't had the time too.**

**Until next time... later!**


End file.
